


Journey to Lidenbrock

by SFF_EXO



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (7 years and undefined), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Fingering, Frottage, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, lots of fingering, over-stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SFF_EXO/pseuds/SFF_EXO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man walks determinedly towards Nautilus Station. His outfit stands out in between the steel and smoke of the ships, and the leather and maroon colors of the commoners’ clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey to Lidenbrock

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader, you’re about to enter a world of Steampunk, where zeppelins aren’t the only form of aerial transportation, where ships are powered by steam, where people dress like they did in the 1800s, where rusty, old gears and brown leather are the aesthetic norm, where the cities and places are named after Jules Verne’s characters. Let yourself be taken into this world by Jongdae and Jongin, the same way Luhan does, or is it the other way around?
> 
> (Thanks to my cute beta L, and I, S and B for the help, support and excitement that got me through the last stage of this fic)

A young man walks determinedly towards Nautilus Station. His outfit stands out in between the steel and smoke of the ships, and the leather and maroon colors of the commoners’ clothes. He’s wearing a dark three-piece suit, with his topcoat open, displaying the waistcoat, and black lace up leather boots. He runs one of his gloved hands through his hair. Another reason he stands out is that he looks young, really young. An ash blond man with soft features and clear, fair skin among men with dirt coal smeared on their faces, is bound to draw attention. 

Most port workers are tending to the machines. The Nautilus Station is high with different levels for the ships. The largest ones are on the lower part‒ iron-clad, imposing dirigibles that make any man feel small and vulnerable. The man passes by them unimpressed. He heads to the main tower to take the glass elevator. Some of the workers step aside to make way. There are whispers and eyes directed towards him.

The glass box stops at each level, but the man stays inside while the rest of the people keep at their routine. He reaches the last level, for the smallest ships. The metal on the surface of most of them is scratched, torn, bumped. It’s the lowest level, figuratively speaking. None of these airships look reliable, crafted with junk. Each one with their name written on the body of the ship.

The man stops when he finds a small one called Amelia. It’s a tiny, dirty dot at the top of the huge Station. Amelia looks unappealing to the common eye— a piece of garbage that can barely fly. But because of its size and questionable state, it’s a concealable way of transport. It’s an oval shaped ship with three chimneys at the end that for now are turned off. The name is written on the lower part, right before one of the long pipes where the turbines are. There are three pipes, the one in the middle being the largest with the strongest propellers. 

The blond man’s feet take him to the small parcel where the ship is resting.

‒

Jongin loads the last bag of coal. The exposed skin of his forearms glistens with sweat. Jongdae licks his lips, staring at him as Jongin walks through the door and heads to the Red Room. Before the boy gets back, Jongdae makes a last check of the cargo they’re transporting. It’s not much and the trip will be short. With a little bit of luck, it will take no more than a week. He rubs his face, wishing for a vacation after this delivery is over. Jongin will probably ask to go the beach or anywhere where the sun shines bright, brighter than in Gothia definitely. Jongdae gulps down his thoughts of Jongin’s skin under the sun; he’s always liked bronzed skin.

The sound of nearing steps makes him turn around and face the door. Jongin walks in with a bright smile and a darker face. He wipes the sweat off with the back of his hand and ends up staining his forehead with more coal. With a laugh, Jongdae pulls out a handkerchief from his back pocket to clean him up. Jongin closes his eyes and stays still. Although Jongin is taller than Jongdae, when he is taken care of like this, he seems smaller and even younger than he already is.

After it’s done, Jongdae kisses Jongin’s full lips, not able to resist the usual temptation that is this boy.

“Everything ready?” Jongdae asks.

“Yes, Captain!” Jongin’s playful nature is always accompanied with a wide smile and squinted eyes. He then takes Jongdae’s beret off his head to place on his own. 

Jongdae slaps his shoulder lightly and shakes his head with a smile of his own, before getting his hat back. “We have loaded everything, right? The boxes for Sehun, the cargo for Galaxy. Food? It’s all in.” He keeps counting in his head to see if they’re missing something. “Oil?” Jongin’s face turns red at the mention of it. Sometimes he still seems too young for Jongdae.

“Yeah, I brought a new bottle.” Jongin’s voice is merely a whisper.

“Good. We don’t want a repeat of the trip to Ayrton.” Those two weeks were really bad for Jongdae, even if Jongin’s blowjob skills are excellent. “Off we go, then,” he says, snapping Jongin’s suspender. The boy soon rushes to close the door of the ship.

Before Jongdae can head to the control room, he hears Jongin politely greeting someone. They aren’t expecting anyone and Amelia is not a ship for traveling passengers. What surprises Jongdae the most when he nears the door is the demeanor of the man in front of him. He isn’t as tall as Jongin nor as muscular as Jongdae, but his presence can still be imposing. He’s dressed like a proper gentleman of the higher classes, contrasting with Jongdae and Jongin.

“Are you the captain?” The man directs his eyes at Jongdae. He looks even younger than Jongin. Jongdae would refer to him as a boy if it isn’t for the fact that it doesn’t seem accurate, no matter how soft and child-like his features are.

“Yes, I am, sir.” He adds a nod. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“I hope so. I was told to search for you. Kim Jongdae is your name, if I’m not mistaken.” Jongdae confirms it with another nod, while Jongin’s wide eyes move quickly between the two sharing the exchange. “Park Chanyeol has talked to me about you and said you were on your way to Lidenbrock. Since I need to go there too as fast as possible, I was wondering if you could take me.”

“How do you kn-?” Jongdae cuts himself off before sounding rude. “May I know how you know Chanyeol?”

The man’s mouth turns to the side in a pleased smirk that irks Jongdae’s nerves in a strange way. “We’ve known each other a while, from the old times.” He leaves it at that, probably leaving out information that Jongdae would have been very interested in hearing. But in all these years as a merchant and with the dubious background of the stuff he ships, he’s learned not to ask too much.

“What is your name, sir?” Jongin asks the stranger. He’s always been an amazing mix of naturally curious and very shy with strangers.

“People always call me by my full name, Luhan.” Luhan’s eyes twinkle when he directs them at Jongin. Something unpleasant curls inside Jongdae’s stomach. Fortunately it doesn’t last long as Luhan takes an envelope from the inside pocket of his coat after placing a small leather suitcase on the floor. He hands what looks like a letter to Jongdae.

Chanyeol’s messy handwriting is splattered all over the paper explaining that Luhan was in need of a fast way to Lidenbrock, so he had suggested Jongdae’s ship. The man in question has helped Chanyeol with his business and is a trusted man by him. Jongdae should have a word with Chanyeol if he thinks he can invite anyone to his ship.

“Why do you wanna go to Lidenbrock?” It’s endearing to see Jongin asking questions with an innocent expression on his face.

“Personal matters.” Luhan’s reply is short, but he compensates any rudeness with a simple smile that makes Jongin look down shyly.

Jongdae places a hand on Jongin’s lower back and leans in closer. Luhan seems to get the message and the smile turns into a smirk. “Why not take one of the cruises, though?” Jongdae asks.

“Cruises take a longer time and they’re always full. I’m not too fond of big crowds.” Neither is Jongdae, even if he enjoys talking with people.

The important questions have already been asked. Now it’s up to Jongdae to decide whether they take Luhan or not with them on the trip. Jongin’s old room by the Red Room is still available, but will probably be a bit tight for a person like Luhan. The food might be enough, but if they charge him they’ll be able to buy more in Lidenbrock. The water might not be enough, but they could make a stop on the way, at Aronnax.

“I’ll have to charge something for the trip though, if that’s ok with you.”

Luhan nods looking pleased.

After they come to an arrangement, they head inside the airship. Jongin leaves with Luhan, excitedly explaining everything he has to know about the ship. The way the blond man stares at him makes jealousy stir in Jongdae’s stomach. He needs to control it before it becomes a problem. He knows of a way to send another message to Luhan, since his room is right next to the one Jongdae now shares with Jongin.

Once he’s inside the control room, he begins on setting the route of the trip, checking everything to make sure that the ship can make it. His mind wanders back to Luhan. There are many questions running through his mind, all about the newcomer. Luhan’s answers were a bit too short for Jongdae’s taste. There are many mysteries surrounding Luhan and his intention of arriving to Lidenbrock fast.

‒

“Jongin’s my name, Sir.”

“No need to call me ‘sir’, Jongin.” Luhan’s eyes sparkle a bit when Jongin looks at him. 

“Then, Luhan, I’ll show you around.” Jongin says as he starts climbing up the stairs at the end of the big room, after having passed by the big wooden boxes with a Galaxy stamp on them. “This place is where we keep the cargo. We don’t spend much time here.” 

At the first stop of the stairs there’s a narrow hallway. “Here are the rooms. Yours is that door,” he explains as he points at the second door, the one closer to the Red Room. At the end of the hallway there’s another door. “That one is to get to the Red Room. Only I go there, Jongdae doesn’t really bother. I’m in charge of the coal and powering the ship. It’s just a big, hot room. Be careful of not leaning against the adjacent wall because it’s really hot.” Luhan nods in understanding. “Do you wanna leave your luggage now? Or do you want to continue?”

Luhan seems to have a smile especially reserved for Jongin. Even if Jongin is a little taller, he feels smaller under it. “Let me just leave my stuff and we’ll continue.”

“Of course,” Jongin says as he opens the door to the room. There’s a small bed on the wall opposite to the Red Room, a cupboard by the door and a desk in front of it. It’s not much, but Jongin is fond of it. It used to be his before he moved in with Jongdae. The captain suggested it after they started spending more and more nights together. He bought a bigger bed and, since then, Jongin doesn’t walk into this room anymore. 

Luhan carefully places his suitcase on top of the bed, taking in his surroundings. His eyes are open and attentive to every little detail. Jongin takes the chance to look at him. Luhan is really handsome, unbelievably so. Jongin has been praised a lot for his looks, not just by Jongdae. But the man standing in front of him seems ethereally beautiful. Every feature of his face, his shining eyes, his button nose and small lips— there’s a scar on the lower one Jongin would like to ask about— they all work well to make him look like a faery or any other beautiful mythical creature Jongin’s read about.

After taking a look around, Luhan takes off his waistcoat and places it on the chair by the desk with as much care as he did for the suitcase. “Shall we?” he asks, turning around and facing Jongin.

“Don’t you wanna take off your gloves?” Jongin wonders out loud.

“I’d rather keep them on.” Luhan’s answer leaves no space for more. 

Jongin nods and heads back to the hallway, back to the stairs. The room above them is the common room. That’s where they eat and spend time if they’re free, Jongin explains to Luhan. The man looks around. There’s nothing impressive about it, nothing impressive about the ship anyway. Luhan would fit better in a cruise. Jongin prefers Amelia.

Lastly, they cross the door to the control room. Jongdae is already sitting on his chair, looking up at the measurements of air pressure at the moment. The coordinates have already been set. Everything is ready, except the propulsion.

“I’ll be right there.” Jongin grabs the round protective goggles he left on top of the control desk and puts them on his head. Before putting them over his eyes, he leans in and kisses Jongdae. 

As he leaves the control room, he hears Luhan say, “You don’t mind if I retire to my room, do you?” Even though Jongin can’t hear Jongdae’s reply, he can guess what it is. It’s going to be an interesting journey with Luhan on the ship with them, Jongin thinks excitedly as he rushes to the Red Room.

‒

Surprisingly for Jongdae, it’s Jongin who chats the most during their first meal together. The kid’s always been a little reserved with strangers. It must be the excitement to see Sehun at the end of the trip. While Jongin asks their passenger about which places he’s been to, Jongdae takes the time to scrutinize Luhan’s appearance. The young man sitting directly in front of him can’t be older than Jongdae himself. His face has very few expression lines and very clear skin. Yet, the way he looks at Jongin when he answers a question makes him seem more mature.

Lost in trying to discover what secrets the newcomer has, Jongdae misses the words Jongin says to him. “I’m sorry. I was... What did you say, Jonginnie?” Luhan has a small smile on his lips, seemingly aware of what might have distracted Jongdae.

“Luhan was telling me about the time he went to Tabor Island,” Jongin explains. Jongin enjoys reading a lot about which places he’d like to visit and, if it were up to Jongdae, he’d take him everywhere.

“Oh. Did you? On vacation?” Jongdae asks.

“Business.” The reply is short but it doesn’t stop Jongin from asking more about the place.

Once again, Jongdae looks at Luhan. This time his eyes focus on the handkerchief inside his waistcoat pocket. Every detail of his outfit seems meticulously calculated, even the gloves. The man has chosen to keep the black leather gloves covering his hands.

“Luhan, wouldn’t you eat more comfortably without your gloves?” Jongdae carelessly interrupts the conversation, attentive to the way Luhan holds the knife and fork tight enough to not let them slip.

“I don’t like to take my gloves off. I had an accident when I was younger and I got both my hands burned. The scars are visible,” Luhan says as he holds his right hand with his left one. He doesn’t explain further and a staring contest starts between the captain and the passenger. Luhan’s confidence and secrecy put Jongdae’s nerves on edge.

“It’s okay. Keep them on if you’re more comfortable. Although, it’s really hot in the ship sometimes.” Jongin smiles in understanding at Luhan. Jongdae remembers Jongin’s scars left by blazing coal that falls every now and then from the tubes.

“I was simply suggesting it. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Jongdae puts on his polite smile and goes back to his own plate to finish dinner.

‒

The initial idea Jongdae had in mind gets lost once he has Jongin under him in bed. The younger boy is flushed and panting while Jongdae stretches him open, bashfully biting his lips to stop any noise from coming out. Jongdae has mapped his body for a while now, he’s familiar with each inch of skin and each nerve that can get him screaming. For now, the moans forming in Jongin’s throat are enough for Jongdae’s satisfaction. But after the third finger in, Jongdae needs more. He wants Jongin to plead and beg for more. He wants to hear Jongin’s deep voice take that breathy tone that gets Jongdae harder.

“One… more,” Jongin moans. He loves having Jongdae’s fingers inside him. And the man complies, he adds one more and twists them. Jongin screams.

Earlier when he had walked into the room with more coal stains than necessary, Jongdae cleaned his face lovingly, smiling at the twinkle in the younger’s eyes. Once Jongin’s face was clean and they were ready for bed, Jongdae remembered Luhan’s look towards Jongin. In case their relationship wasn’t obvious enough for the newcomer, he decided to let him know in a way he would enjoy it.

Jongin’s screams go higher the more Jongdae touches his prostate. “Please!” he cries out.

And Jongdae gives him what he’s asking for. He enters Jongin, inch by inch until he bottoms out. He takes in Jongin’s pleasured face, his swollen lips, his furrowed eyebrows, his glassy eyes. The sound of skin slapping skin is a proof of how much Jongdae enjoys having Jongin like this. When he looks at him, he can’t believe this beautiful boy is his. He wants to hold him as close as possible, to keep him in his arms, trapped by his body. He wants to take everything from Jongin and protect it and keep it. So he leans down and seals their lips together, because it’s no longer a matter of showing Luhan who Jongin belongs to; it’s a matter of showing Jongin how much he means to Jongdae.

‒

Breakfast is a silent affair between Jongdae and Luhan while Jongin is back in the Red Room. The boy went to check if the ship needed more steam, leaving the two eldest behind, not forgetting to press a kiss to Jongdae’s lips. It’s weird for Jongdae to have Luhan added to their routine. It’s only thanks to Jongin that he manages to feel comfortable.

“Did you sleep well, Luhan?” His question is of simple pleasantry.

“Well…” The man in front of him seems to ponder. “I did have trouble falling asleep.” There’s a playful spark in his eyes and the signs of a repressed smile on the corner of his thin lips.

“My apologies about that. We’re used to being alone.” Jongdae lowers his head and looks at his meal, not wanting Luhan to see his pleased, smug face.

“I can see,” Luhan says. “May I ask how you two met?”

Jongdae doesn’t see much harm in being honest. If telling Luhan about his relationship with Jongin will stop the way Luhan stares at the younger, he’s willing to try. “My father took him in when he was barely a teen. This ship’s never needed much of a crew, but Jongin needed a place to stay. It wasn’t an adoption per se; it was more of an agreement.” Jongdae fondly remembers little Jongin curiously walking around the ship the first time. He wasn’t older than twelve around that time. His father had taken a strong liking to the young boy and so did Jongdae. “I considered myself the older brother he never had. I was the one who taught him how to read and write.”

For a moment he stops talking. He gets lost in the old memories of a young, naive Jongin. His clothes were nothing but dirty, old rags. Jongdae could see that a handsome boy was hidden beneath the dirt on his face. Jongin was a smart kid who learned fast how the ship worked, but also how to build relationships with people. He had been used to being left behind, to people caring and abandoning him soon after. At first, he was doubtful of Jongdae’s father’s words. Jongdae made sure his fears disappeared by keeping him by his side. Jongdae was the first person Jongin opened up to and, ever since then, they were inseparable. Jongdae was soon to be nineteen when Jongin first stepped into his life.

“When my father was still alive, our relationship was entirely brotherly. I cared for him as my younger brother. After I had to take care of the ship and my home, Jongin stuck to me. He was my pillar of strength.”

Luhan’s face has a different expression that Jongdae has yet to see. He looks genuinely understanding. Jongin would hold Jongdae’s hand or rub his back; Jongin’s only been clingy with Jongdae. Whereas Luhan is a stranger and Jongdae’s not someone he cares about, so he just nods and asks, “And your mother?”

“Died when I was little. A few years before my father took to living on this ship.” Jongdae’s had enough time and help to not feel upset about it anymore. 

“How did your relationship with Jongin change?”

“Gradually and scarily. I was the one who had the hardest time accepting my feelings, while Jongin was the more daring between us two.” Jongdae remembers how unexpected Jongin’s confession was. It was a simple “I like you” that Jongdae had dismissed, until Jongin grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes. The determination was written all over his young face and it made Jongdae realize what the statement had meant. Jongin was only seventeen and Jongdae felt his world crumbling down. On the day of his eighteenth birthday, Jongin had asked for a kiss. Jongdae had since learned that he couldn’t say no to Jongin. 

Shaking his head lightly, he changes the focus of the conversation. “What about you? Does a gentleman like you have a sob story?”

Luhan chuckles and Jongdae finds that he likes Luhan’s face when he does it. He looks much more amicable, more approachable. Still, he doesn’t think Luhan will reply. He’s looking at Jongdae, assessing how much he can be trusted. Apparently, he’s pleased with what he can read on Jongdae’s face.

“I had a partner. We used to work together and occasionally hook up. We were less emotionally invested in our relationship than Jongin and you.” Luhan runs his gloved hand through his long blond hair. “We were a good match for business with a really strong friendship. He died last year.” Luhan doesn’t add anything else; he doesn’t explain how his partner died. To Jongdae, it’s another mystery about Luhan, but also a point to connect with him.

He doesn’t say what his business is either and Jongdae doesn’t ask. He’s waiting to see how much Luhan is willing to reveal.

‒

The shovel is heavy in Jongin’s arms. He feels the sweat running down his back, probably dampening his undershirt. Sometimes in summer the heat is unbearable and Jongin prefers to work shirtless. He also enjoys Jongdae’s eyes on him. After throwing more coal inside the last oven, he wipes the fog off his goggles with the back of his hand and lets the engine do its work. There are three small, triple-expansion engines with their own respective oven, one for each turbine. It took him a few years to understand how they worked, but now he can manage.

While he checks the pressure of each cylinder, he hears the door of the room opening. Thinking it’s Jongdae who wants to talk to him, he turns around. He’s surprised to find Luhan stepping down the steel staircase, though not displeased.

“You should have brought goggles. The heat is uncomfortable,” Jongin explains. He would also tell him to wear gloves so that he doesn’t burn himself when touching the railing, but Luhan is still wearing his leather gloves.

“I will keep that in mind,” Luhan says as he steps closer to the engine where Jongin is. “I was curious about this room. I was wondering what you did here all day.”

Jongin chuckles. “Not all day!” Luhan tilts his head. “Every morning and every night I check and load coal into the stoves. But the rest of the day depends, I usually do shifts at the control room.”

“Isn’t it a hard job?”

“I enjoy it, to be honest.” Jongin distractedly scratches his right cheek with the glove on. Luhan steps closer. “I don’t mind the hard work. I’ve learnt to care for this ship.”

“I can see that.” Luhan’s eyes are dark and focused on the side of Jongin’s face. The way he’s looking at him makes Jongin feel awkward and take a step back. “You’ve got-”

Before Jongin can ask, Luhan pulls out a handkerchief from his pocket and rubs Jongin’s face with it. They’re standing so close; Jongin can smell Luhan’s cologne. The gesture is not unfamiliar to Jongin. It’s what Jongdae does every so often while nagging him about being just like a dirty, mischievous kid. Jongin loves it, he revels in the attention and the pampering. With Luhan, it’s different. 

The way the other man is leaning in so close makes Jongin uncomfortable, like a prey about to be attacked. Though the predator is wearing a smile on his face and looks innocent. It’s the action, the position, what makes Jongin try to move away. But he is stopped with the strong grip on his shoulder of Luhan’s right hand. It’s almost painful.

“There,” Luhan says after he’s done and steps away. “You look more handsome with a clean face.” There are no signs of any other intention on his face.

“Uh…” Jongin can still feel the pain on his shoulder, but also a tingling sensation on his cheek, where Luhan rubbed the handkerchief. “Thanks.”

There are a few moments of awkward silence between them interrupted by the working engines. Jongin wants to say something, though he doesn’t know what to talk about. Luhan seems like a very reserved person, and Jongin doesn’t know what to say to him.

It’s Luhan who breaks the silence. “Have you ever been to Pencroff?” Jongin shakes his head. He’s read about it. He’s also heard interesting things about the city from other travelers. “I think you’ll like it.”

“Wow! You’ve traveled a lot, haven’t you?” Jongin feels his interest peak and forgets the awkwardness of the previous moments. “Why? What do you do, Luhan?”

“Oh…” Luhan takes his time answering as he walks around the engines paying attention to everything he finds by leaning in closer. “This and that,” he says after a while. Jongin is about to protest about the vague answer when Luhan continues, “Business. I sell things some people consider important. It’s difficult dealing with clients sometimes... or other people.”

“Oh! Are you going to see a client now?” Jongin sees the crack in Luhan’s reservation and hopes to find out more.

“Not exactly. I’m getting away from an unsatisfied client. I did my part of the deal, though,” he says as he runs a gloved finger along the hot steel of the engine.

“Be careful!” Jongin attempts to pull Luhan’s hand away, but before he can circle his wrist, the man puts it back himself. Luhan seems to be very protective of his hands, which makes Jongin wonder how bad his scars are. At the same time, though, he’s just touched hot steel as if it were cold wood. 

“What’s the place you want to go to the most, Jongin?” They walk to the stairs together to head back to the common room.

“So many places!” Jongin smiles. “Which places have you been to?”

They spend the rest of the day together in the common room going through books and talking about all the cities, islands and mountains Luhan has visited.

‒

After a few days of traveling, food and water rations started dwindling down, making Jongdae worried about how far they can continue. The reserves of coal are fine. They prepared for the trip before leaving Gothia; the problem is the addition of Luhan to the traveling crew. Jongdae considers the possibility of reaching Lidenbrock in time, but the idea of cutting down rations doesn’t appeal to him. Least of all when Aronnax is one day away if the deviate from the settled route.

“Luhan!” He calls from the control room. He presses the button that keeps the helm locked in place and steps into the common room.

The sight he finds makes jealousy curl inside his stomach. Luhan and Jongin are on the couch, heads close, hunched over a book in Jongin’s lap. The smile on Jongin’s face, the very little distance between them, the way Luhan is the one that turns the page over; everything makes Jongdae feel like his efforts of making Luhan stay away were in vain. It’s Jongin who allowed Luhan to get awfully close in the last few days. They bonded over a lot of things while Jongdae controlled the ship and shut off their conversations. He still felt he couldn’t fully trust Luhan, while Jongin let his naivety give way to an easy-going friendship with the man.

Jongdae clears his throat, announcing he’s in the room. “Luhan,” he calls in a much calmer voice. The man in question lifts up his head. “I need to discuss something with you.”

“If you want me to go, I can leave,” Jongin suggests, gesturing at the door.

“No, it’s okay. It’s about our route,” Jongdae explains. “Our rations are smaller than I expected, so I was considering changing route to Aronnax. But I wanted to see if you were fine with it.” The way Luhan’s eyes open wide before his face settles back into an impassive expression tells Jongdae that Luhan would rather not make that stop.

“No problem. You’re the Captain. If you think it’s necessary, we should.” Luhan’s answer surprises Jongdae, who simply nods and turns back to the control room. A little deviation from their original route is a common occurrence when traveling.

‒

“Have you ever been to Aronnax?” Jongin asks as soon as Jongdae leaves the room.

Luhan’s eyes go back to the book they were skipping through. “Unfortunately, I have. You?”

Jongin laughs out loud. “Me too.”

Luhan looks up at him. Once again, Luhan seems unaware of Jongin’s personal space. The way he stares from so close makes Jongin squirm in place and look back down at the book. There’s a picture of the Stromboli Volcano. Luhan has been there twice but only once got to see it erupt. He was describing the way the cloud of smoke lift up in the air that day before Jongdae walked in. Jongdae couldn’t school his expression, Jongin saw the jealousy in his eyes. He did want to explain that Luhan and him were merely just talking.

Yet, when Luhan places an arm over the backrest of the couch and leans in closer, Jongin feels the business man’s intentions are different. Jongin wants to tell him to draw away.

“It’s a captivating sight,” Luhan says. Jongin agrees with a nod before realizing that Luhan’s not looking at the book. When he glances at the man, he finds he’s looking at Jongin.

A few seconds of silence when they look at each other pass. Luhan’s got a half-smile that Jongin has seen very often since he’s met the man. For the first time, though, Jongin can tell what Luhan’s intentions are as the man looks down at his lips.

“I’m with Jongdae,” he deadpans and stands up.

Sighing, Luhan moves backwards and settles further on the couch. “I know.”

“I’m gonna check the coal,” is the last thing Jongin says before leaving the room. His heart is beating fast. He wants to believe it’s all because of anger, but his body is still reeling over the intimacy of the moment he almost had with Luhan.

At night, Jongin asks Jongdae to fuck him harder and makes sure his cries are loud and clear.

‒

“Couldn’t sleep?” Jongdae asks without turning around. It’s dark outside and only Amelia’s lights allow him to see. He has to be extra careful when he does the night shift. “Sorry,” he says unapologetically to Luhan, who simply sits down by his side on the passenger seat.

“It’s ok. I should be used to it by now.” Luhan’s tone is light.

“Hey! It’s only been twice,” Jongdae complains. “Maybe next time, we’ll let you watch.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t mind that.” The way Luhan stares at Jongdae is very playful. 

Jongdae clears his throat before changing the subject. “Why are you awake?”

“When will be arriving to Aronnax?” Luhan doesn’t look nervous even if his question would make it seem otherwise. He looks calm, not more than curious.

“At noon. I’ll be picking up some things and then we’ll leave in the afternoon,” Jongdae explains. He’s been to Aronnax quite a few times. It’s just a quick trip to get more supplies. He considers buying a replacement for one of the engines that Jongin’s asked for a while ago. 

Luhan interrupts his thoughts. “Are you sure you can fly again so soon? Without any sleep?” He sounds worried.

“Don’t worry. I’m used to it.” Jongdae shrugs. There’s barely any light in the control room right now. He knows that if there were, he’d see his reflection and the eyebags adorning his face. He really is tired.

“Why do you do so many night shifts?”

Jongdae sighs. “When my father was alive, we had one more guy as part of the crew. It was easy to split the shifts between us. But Leeteuk retired after my father passed away.” Jongdae still remembers the day Leeteuk first talked to him about his retirement. Jongdae tried to convince him to stay. But the decision was final. He hoped he’d get a replacement soon enough, but it’s been difficult. 

Luhan looks pensive. “You really need someone else on this ship.”

“Yeah, but for now, we can manage it.” Looking at Luhan, he adds, “Are you in a hurry to go to Lidenbrock?”

“Not necessarily in a hurry, but I wanted to get there as soon as possible. I don’t mind this minor detour,” Luhan assures him.

Jongdae can’t stop himself from asking. “Why?”

Jongdae glances at Luhan. The man is quiet for a while. “Gothia is not a friendly place for me, even if I do have great friends, like Chanyeol.” 

“Oh! Yeah, Chanyeol can be a bit overwhelming, but he’s a good friend to have.”

“Reliable and trusting, he’s been very helpful,” Luhan explains.

“Yet, you have to earn his trust first.” Jongdae knows it. He stares at Luhan for a moment. “How did you do it?”

“You don’t trust me very much, do you, Jongdae?” He doesn’t wait for an answer. “I helped him out of an uncomfortable situation. Also, we both have similar ideas when it comes to Gothia.” Before Jongdae can ask which ideas are those, he continues. “I didn’t just come for your ship, Jongdae. Chanyeol assured me you were someone I could trust and that you’d be very helpful.”

Jongdae takes a moment to think about it. “What do you need help with?” Luhan looks mildly relieved at Jongdae’s reaction.

“Just… getting away from Gothia.” That sounds simple and it’s already been done. “...and not getting caught.”

Jongdae head snaps in Luhan’s direction. “Ok, who did I let walk into my ship?” Luhan chuckles but doesn’t answer. “Did Chanyeol put Jongin and me in danger?” Jongdae worries about his young boyfriend sleeping peacefully, unaware of the conversation going on in the control room.

“Not unless they find out who you’re traveling with.” Luhan’s got a mysterious smile on his face.

“I feel like this is important information. I could throw you out the door right now, if you don’t tell me.” Jongdae’s threat falls short in Luhan’s ears, since the man simply laughs out loud. His face contorts in a weird way.

“I’ll tell you after we separate in Lidenbrock and you won’t have to see my face anymore,” Luhan says. 

The air is tense after this. It feels dangerous to even be transporting Luhan, even if Jongdae doesn’t know who the man really is. Despite that, Jongdae has learned more about Luhan through this conversation than what he thought he would.

‒

Aronnax is a small city that lives off its port. Unlike Gothia’s, the port is horizontal and situated on the desert by the city. It’s wide and crowded, even if the strong winds seems to want to make the people run away. There are very few dirigibles there; it’s a port mainly for the transport of goods. And it’s also the best place for the black market to develop. Amelia has had to take a few things to Aronnax before and it’s been an interesting experience meeting their clients.

“Protect your eyes, Luhan,” Jongin warns, handing their passenger a pair of goggles, before leaving the ship. “Aronnax’s sand is a pain in the‒...” Shy Jongin doesn’t dare to curse in front of new people. When Luhan puts the goggles on, neither Jongin nor Jongdae can help it and they both laugh. The image of a high class man with big dirty, old goggles is ridiculous.

“They look great on you,” Jongdae’s voice has a teasing tone, while looking at the goggles that take more than half of Luhan’s face.

Luhan’s sarcastic laugh doesn’t sound offended, though.

“Don’t worry, you still look handsome,” Jongin comments.

Luhan pulls the goggles up and over his head, showing off a flirtatious look in his eyes. “Do I?” Jongin’s reply is a coughing fit and light red splotches on his cheeks.

“Oi!” Jongdae throws a threatening look at Luhan.

“Don’t worry. You’re still the most handsome in Jongin’s eyes,” Luhan assures him with a pat on his back.

“And in yours?” Jongdae asks jokingly.

“I don’t know. I can’t see, I’m wearing the goggles,” Luhan says just as he pulls them down again with a grin on his face. His hair is an absolute mess that Jongin makes sure to fix. Luhan doesn’t seem to mind the contact. Of course he doesn’t mind, Jongdae thinks bitterly.

Over the last few days, Jongin and Luhan got even closer. But surprisingly, after Jongdae toned down his jealousy, he’s found himself enjoying Luhan’s company too. Jongdae still feels unnerved by Luhan’s presence in the ship. For a moment, he wonders how safe it is to be seen outside with the man, in case anyone recognizes him.

When Jongin steps ahead towards the shuttle bus stop that will take them downtown, Jongdae stops Luhan with a hand on his right shoulder. It feels hard under his touch. Luhan jerks his body away and turns to him puzzledly. “What?”

“Is it safe for you to be here?” Jongdae stares hard at him. Danger for Luhan’s safety means danger for him too, and Jongin.

“I haven’t done bad business here,” Luhan replies. “But, we never know who could be passing by.” He shrugs. “Just in case… do you have a gun?”

Jongdae’s breath gets cut in his throat. “No...”

“I hope you’re a good runner, then.” And Luhan walks to Jongin, who’s waiting ahead for them.

‒

The store is fairly empty, with only a few customers going around the place and one chatting with the man behind the counter. There are shelves of different ship parts and, further down the place, there are even engines. It’s probably the one store in Aronnax with a less dubious background. Jongin stands by cylinders that are way too big for Amelia with shiny eyes that Jongdae can’t even look at; he can only hope the boy will never turn his way and ask for one of those. Luhan, on the other hand, is somewhere else within the store, holding some of their purchases. After Jongdae’s paid for whatever Jongin handed to him as soon as they arrived, they’ll go buy a few more drums of water for the trip.

Sighing tiredly, Jongdae places the engine part on the countertop while the other two men keep their conversation. They both turn to face him and the man from the store tells him the price, before going back to whatever they were discussing.

“Who knows, man,” the customer says. “They could be anywhere. Good at hiding, all that stuff.”

Jongdae searches for his money pouch, some coins rattling inside. He barely lifts his head to look at the other men. He hears Jongin’s voice nearby, probably having found Luhan.

“I’m just saying… how hard can it be to find a man with a metal arm?” The employee replies. 

Jongdae counts the bills twice before handing them to the man speaking. 

“Who knows?” The customer repeats.

“The Deer and the Weasel are dangerous men. People should know. People as in the authorities.” The comment gets not only a laugh from the customer, but a small chuckle from Jongdae. That’s when he looks up at them. Both the customer and him share knowing glances.

“Just because you want to be a decent man, you don’t have to say dumb shit.”

“I’m being serious!” the agitated man exclaims.

Most people have heard about the Deer and the Weasel, including Jongdae. There are stories of bandits, pirates. Though, these two seem to only mess with the higher-ups. For years, the authorities have been chasing them, yet they have never caught them (and the rumour is that they haven’t even been seen). It’s not unusual to wake up one day and buy the newspaper from a little kid only to find their names on the headline. Lately, they’ve been fairly quiet, but that doesn’t mean they’re gone. Everyone’s waiting for their next move. Some are scared, like the store’s employee; others like the entertainment. Jongdae doesn’t care as long as they don’t get in his way.

After the transaction is over and the men go back to where they left off, he turns to look for Jongin. Startled, he almost bumps into Luhan, who is smiling directly at him.

“Where’s Jongin?” Jongdae asks.

“At the back, looking at the engines.”

Jongdae groans before handing his bag to Luhan and going to search for his boyfriend.

When he finds him, Jongin is staring not at a steam-powered engine as Jongdae expected, but at a combustion engine, for zeppelins. The way he’s admiring it reminds Jongdae of the first time Jongin saw Amelia’s Red Room. 

“Do you wanna buy a Zeppelin?” Jongdae steps behind his tall boyfriend and hugs him. He feels him breathe out and lean into him.

“No… I want to learn,” Jongin says determinedly.

“What for?”

“I only know how to work Amelia and other steam ships,” he sounds very serious, making Jongdae aware that he’s probably been thinking about this for a while. “I want to be a mechanic.”

Jongdae hugs him tighter. Only once since they’ve met has Jongin said exactly what he wanted, and that was Jongdae. Now he’s got a dream of his own. Jongdae stands on his tiptoes and kisses his nape softly. 

“Do you wanna settle down somewhere?”

Jongin doesn’t reply verbally, but he nods once. Jongin’s eyes are always open and easy to read. The thing Jongdae wants the most is to see him face to face. So, he drops his arms‒ scaring Jongin, whose breath hitches and fists clench‒ and turns to face him.

From this side, Jongin’s eyes look glassy, a telling sign that he’s not only afraid, but also young, very young.

“Jonginnie,” Jongdae says cupping his boyfriend’s face, “why do you look so scared?”

“I’m not…” mutters Jongin.

“Jongin, you do know that I’d do anything for you, right?” He reminds him before planting a kiss on Jongin’s naturally pouty lips.

“Oh! I thought we were going back with a new engine.” A voice interrupts and separates them.

“Go away, Luhan,” annoyed, Jongdae groans.

“What? You’ve said you’ll let me watch,” Luhan replies teasingly.

Jongin snaps and almost jumps from Jongdae’s arms if his hold around his waist wasn’t so strong. “What?”

“Nothing.” Jongdae takes his hand and leads them all out. “Let’s go back to Amelia.”

“How about we stay tonight?” Luhan suggests once they’re out the store.

“No need,” Jongdae refuses.

“No need?!” Luhan exclaims loudly before remembering that there’s people around them. “Look at you, Jongdae! You need to sleep!” he says exasperatedly.

Before Jongdae can refute, Jongin says calmly, “He’s right. You need it.”

“Do I look like shit?” Jongdae stares at them both.

He gets two answers, a “yes!” from Luhan and a dubious “no” from Jongin.

“OK. Fine.” There’s pure resignation and a bit of tiredness in the way he says it. Amelia will be fine by herself tonight.

‒

The first few inns they go to are full. After a while of looking around, they find a “dirty, old pigsty”, as Jongdae described it. Jongin looks at Luhan’s attire. It’s toned down with a more casual topcoat and no waistcoat, but still calls the attention and clashes with the place. Apparently, Jongdae agrees because he convinces Luhan of exchanging coats, who accepts without a question.

“Maybe you should take the gloves off as well,” Jongin suggests pointing at Luhan’s hands.

“No,” is the answer.

“Ok,” Jongdae says, stretching the _o_ and raising his eyebrow before stepping inside the Inn.

They’re lucky to find two available rooms with a shared bathroom with the rest of the floor. There goes Jongin’s fantasy of bath sex. The rooms match the rest of the Inn; small, sordid and in a questionable state. Jongin walks into their room right behind Jongdae. He instantly misses their room in Amelia. The bed takes up most of the room, with only one bedside table and cabinet with a few drawers. It’s clearly a place for travelers that don’t need much luxury. Most people just come and go, just like Jongdae and Jongin. Luhan’s got the next room for himself. It probably looks the same.

Jongdae leans in closer to the sheets to inspect them. “At least, they’re clean,” he says, smiling at Jongin. “Do you wanna have dinner?”

Jongin shakes his head and locks the door, before brushing away his suspenders, taking off his dirty, old shirt and leaving it on top of the cabinet. He can see the way Jongdae eyes him. He starts to work on his pants, but Jongdae stops him.

“Go take a bath,” he says.

“Afterwards,” Jongin replies.

Jongdae looks confused, yet his eyes still don’t leave Jongin’s form. “After what?”

Jongin bites his lip. “ You know what,” he says, walking to Jongdae and pushing him to the bed.

When Jongdae falls, he shakes his head amused. “Insatiable.”

Jongin starts working on his boyfriend’s clothes with a rush that makes Jongdae chuckle. Usually, Jongdae takes charge and sex is a leisure, calm moment. Jongdae enjoys taking Jongin apart slowly and Jongin loves it. There are few things he enjoys more than having Jongdae’s fond and aroused eyes on him. Jongin finds his own stimulation in his boyfriend’s control. Yet, this time, the need, the desperation, they all come from Jongin and Jongdae allows him to do as he pleases. Jongin would love to have his boyfriend’s self-control.

Soon enough, they’re naked and ready to dirty the clean sheets.

“Jongin,” Jongdae says quietly, making Jongin’s mouth on his neck stop moving, “no oil…”

Jongin groans. Jongdae rubs his sides soothingly, his calloused hands feeling rough against his skin. Lowering his hands, they stop on Jongin’s ass. They take a moment to calm down, both completely hard and waiting.

“Can’t you just take me like this?” Jongin whines, when Jongdae dips a finger to touch his rim.

Jongdae laughs and the wrinkles on his face look adorable, momentarily making Jongin forget about his arousal. He slowly kisses his cheek, his temple, his mouth. Jongdae’s rough hands grip his ass tighter and press him closer. Jongin starts moving his hips, looking for some friction on his cock. As Jongdae keeps touching him, whiny sounds leave Jongin’s mouth. The rugged hand keeps working on his skin and Jongin wonders for a second how it would feel if Jongdae’s hands were softer. He wants to feel something different. With his eyes closed, he thinks of smooth fabric running over his skin, going from the back of his thighs to his ass and soft, long fingers playing on his body. He keens as his imagination runs wild and his hips keep rutting down. Jongdae’s breath hits his face at the same time his hips thrust up.

When one hand takes Jongin’s cock to stroke it, black leather shows up in his vision. Slim, covered fingers make Jongin moan loudly and hasten his climax. Breathing out, he covers Jongdae’s hand in come, but when he opens his eyes to see, he meets Luhan’s sparkling brown eyes. 

There’s a moment of panic in Jongin’s mind when he realizes what made him come so fast. Afraid of being discovered by his lover, he makes sure Jongdae finishes too painting his own stomach. They stay for a few minutes recovering from their orgasms, until Jongdae stands up to clean both of them, leaving an anxious Jongin in bed. Jongin pretends to feel sleepy and, when Jongdae gets under the sheets, he lays down on his boyfriend’s chest, hoping his heartbeat will make his mind forget about what has just happened.

‒

Morning finds Jongdae’s naked legs tangled with Jongin’s under the messy sheets. Faint light enters through the window. It feels to Jongdae that it’s been too long since he last woke up to a curled up Jongin. He’s used to leaving him at night, or barely waking up to find Jongin leaving to do the night shift. The light falls on the younger boy’s face giving it an angelic glow that’s broken when Jongdae sees the trail of hickeys on Jongin’s neck.

Jongdae lies on his back and stretches his arms over his head, hands meeting the wall. Like a cat waking up from a nap, he whines lowly. They have to hurry if they want to get to Lidenbrock. He should send a message to Yifan to let him know they’ll be there a day later. He should go find a post office to send a telegram.

His thoughts and planning for the day are interrupted by Jongin sighing and wrapping his arm around Jongdae’s torso. He sleepily clings onto Jongdae and mumbles a ‘good morning’ before pecking his cheek. Eyes still closed, his boyfriend holds him in place. Jongdae has to struggle to get up from the bed and start the day. The warmth of Jongin’s body is tempting him to stay for a little longer. 

Leaving a whining Jongin in bed, Jongdae stands and gets dressed, putting Luhan’s topcoat on. “I’ll go wake up Luhan and after breakfast we’ll be gone,” he tells Jongin.

“Ok,” Jongin’s voice is still full of sleep. 

Staring pointedly at him, Jongdae nags him. “Don’t fall back asleep!” He steps out the door not waiting for Jongin.

The hallway is very narrow and, since there aren’t many windows, it’s darker than the room. Luhan’s door is a few steps closer to the stairs. Softly at first, Jongdae knocks on it. There’s no response, so he tries a little harder. Still nothing. After a while, he stops insisting and tries turning the knob. It’s locked. There’s something weird and suspicious about it. He’ll ask at the bar if Luhan’s already left.

Soon, Jongin leaves their room with all of their bags in hand. His eyes are puffy with sleep and his hair's a mess. Affectionately, Jongdae pats it down before taking a few of the bags himself. “Come on,” he says, heading downstairs.

The tavern under the Inn is fairly empty. There are only a few patrons scattered around the place. Luhan’s nowhere to be seen. Jongdae leaves the keys at the bar and asks about the man who stayed in the room adjacent to theirs. When the man tells them that he’s already handed the keys and left, Jongdae and Jongin share a worried look. 

“Did he say anything on the way out?” Jongdae asks. The man shakes his head in denial and focuses back on his work.

“Maybe he went back to Amelia?” Jongin hesitantly suggests. He looks worried.

“No. He would have waited for us.” Jongdae wonders if Luhan knows how to pilot a ship like that. Something bugs him about the way Luhan left. “Let’s have breakfast for now. We’ll see what we do when we’re back at Amelia.”

A little more awake, Jongin nods and takes a seat in one the tables, while Jongdae orders something to eat. Jongin tells him about his dream about the reflection of someone’s eyes on a lake that pulled him into the water. The sparkling brown eyes looked gentle, yet mischievous at the same time. There was something familiar about them. Jongdae listens half-heartedly; Jongin’s imagination and dreams have always been creative. 

After breakfast, Jongdae sends Jongin to buy another water tank for the trip, and he goes to look for a post office. The telegram for Yifan is straight to the point. _Made a detour. Will arrive a day later_. They’ve been doing business for a long time, so Jongdae is not too worried about Yifan’s reaction. What worries him is Luhan’s mysterious disappearance. The man left no message, he said nothing. Jongdae can’t help feeling that he did wrong in trusting an unknown man, even if he was vouched for by Chanyeol.

The nagging feeling in his chest doesn’t leave him for a while. Jongin meets him again, rolling the tank. Jongdae joins him. If they had Luhan, they’d ask for his help. Luhan looks mildly weak, but he could carry the rest of the bags for them. Sighing, Jongdae pecks Jongin lips and together they head to the shuttle bus stop. They need to get back to the Port if they want to leave soon. Jongin expresses his hope that Luhan will meet them there. 

The shuttle bus is not too crowded since most of the travelers part at dawn. Jongdae and Jongin took their time to get ready. There are no seats for them; tall Jongin puts his head on Jongdae’s shoulder, who leans against the drum and keeps them both standing. Jongin seems more clingy today. Jongdae feels his hand sneak along his side until it hooks on his waist and Jongin inhales deeply with his nose buried in Jongdae’s neck.

“What’s up?” Jongdae asks, kissing his temple. A man not too far from them is watching.

“Tired.” Jongin’s voice is muffled by Jongdae’s skin.

When they arrive at the Port, there are less ships that when they first got there. Jongdae feels himself relax when he sees Amelia is still there. Jongin rolls the tank while Jongdae takes care of the rest of their stuff. Once they’re close to their ship, they don’t find Luhan. Jongdae opens the door and walks inside. Their cargo is still there; nothing’s missing. There’s nothing to worry about, Jongdae tells himself. Jongin puts the tank upright and heads upstairs without saying anything to Jongdae. He skips steps in his hurry to go up.

“His stuff is still here!” Jongin shouts from above, not long after.

“I guess we’ll wait for him here,” Jongdae tells him. Jongin’s head pops up from the door at the end of the stairs and nods.

For a while, they wait, getting the ship ready for the trip. Once they’re done, Jongin plops on Jongdae’s lap in the control room and silently, Jongdae runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Their cuddling time is interrupted by some strong knocking on the door, booming through the whole ship through the iron. It sounds urgent and Jongdae has the strange feeling that it’s Luhan. It’s trouble knocking at their door. Before he can tell Jongin to be careful, the younger rushes downstairs. Jongdae can’t even stop it.

He gets to the end of the stairs just in time to see Luhan at the door, his hair wild, goggles not even on. His usually calm manner is now frantic.

“We have to go!” he shouts, stepping inside. “Jongin, please.” He looks at the boy who confusedly stares back, but nods and bolts to the Red Room. Jongdae and Luhan stare at each other silently for a few seconds, before Luhan turns to close the door. “We need to go.” He doesn’t raise his voice this time.

Together they head to the control room. As everything has been set before, the ship lifts up from the ground easily. Jongdae has no way to look down to see what they’ve left behind. The only thing he can see is Luhan’s figure close to him, anxiously moving around the room. Amelia stabilizes in the air and moves forward, ready to go to Lidenbrock.

As soon as he can lock the helm, he steps out of the room, leaving Luhan behind.

‒

Wiping the dirt of the coal on his pants, Jongin heads back to the control room. He wants to talk with Luhan, ask what happened. His heart‘s still beating rapidly, a consequence of the fear and worry he felt when he opened the door to Luhan. The man looked different, perturbed, nothing like the calm, charming man Jongin’s gotten used to. The urgency with which he spoke was what made Jongin react fast, without even thinking about what Jongdae had to say. He nears the common room and hears loud voices, Luhan and Jongdae arguing. He dashes in to serve as a mediator. The thing he expects the least is to see Jongdae pointing a pistol at Luhan’s head.

The weapon clicks and the chamber turns before Jongdae speaks, “Who are you?”

Luhan’s got both arms raised, putting himself at the mercy of Jongdae’s pistol. Though, he doesn’t look as scared as he was before. “If you’re pointing a gun at me, you already know the answer,” he replies seriously.

Jongin doesn’t remember ever seen Jongdae hold a weapon. They’ve never gotten involved in violent issues. Their clients and affairs are always tranquil and not dangerous, just as Jongdae picks them. 

“Take off your gloves.” Jongdae’s demand sounds weird to Jongin. He knows that Jongdae’s been unnerved by Luhan’s mystery, but he never understood why.

Sighing, Luhan pulls his left glove off. The skin of his hand is fair, just like his face. There are no scars, no marks; there’s no reason to hide it.

“The other one,” Jongdae orders.

Luhan drops the glove and takes the other one off. Jongin can’t hide his surprise when what is exposed is not skin but copper. There’s metal where flesh should be. Luhan moves his fingers slowly. Without realizing it, Jongin steps closer, enthralled by the mechanical hand in front of him. The closer he gets, he can see small, delicate gears turning when Luhan wiggles his fingers. 

“Jongin! Step away!” Jongdae’s voice brings him back to the situation they’re in. Then, Jongdae turns towards Luhan. “It takes up your whole arm, doesn’t it?” He pauses for a moment, “Deer,” he snarls.

“Deer?” Confusedly, Jongin stares between the two other men in the room. Luhan looks defiant, even if the pistol is still pointing at his face. Jongdae looks furious gritting his teeth.

“I should throw you out.” Jongdae ignores Jongin. They’re traveling at more than four thousand feet above the ground, not even a metallic arm can break the fall. As much as Jongin wants to stop Jongdae, he knows he’s got no voice in this. “You have one chance,” Jongdae adds. Jongdae’s mercy shows in his words even if his action don’t, from the way the pistol is steady and ready in his hands.

“I promised that you won’t see my face after we land in Lidenbrock,” Luhan reminds Jongdae. “I can assure you no one saw me step into your ship.”

Jongdae scoffs and the weapon clicks. “A port full of people and no one saw a blond, handsome guy walk in here?”

Slowly, Jongin draws near to Luhan, doing what he thinks is probably the stupidest idea he’s ever had. Luhan is a stranger that walked into their ship about a week before. He’s done little to nothing to earn Jongin’s trust, but what Jongin wants is to stop Jongdae from becoming a murderer. When Jongdae’s eyes catch his movement, he looks betrayed.

“Don’t, Jongdae.” Jongin tries to make his voice sound calm, but he knows he fails. It comes out shaky. “Let’s hear him out.”

Jongdae is clearly more willing to listen to Jongin, since his arms look less tense as he considers Jongin’s proposition. “Ok,” he says after an unnerving silence. “Let’s listen, then.” The pistol is still pointing at Luhan, though.

Sighing and lowering his hands, Luhan takes some time to reply. Jongin is standing close enough to see his right hand opening and closing. He’s so fascinated by the machine that he’s soon startled by Luhan speaking. “I was hired to do a job in Gothia and my client is in Lidenbrock. The job was difficult, but I managed to do it. I barely escaped. And…” Luhan runs his left hand over his long hair. “Somehow word got out… That I’m on my way to Lidenbrock.” He sighs and walks to the couch of the common room, where he plops down on. Jongdae’s eyes follow his every move along with the pistol. “I went to send a message to my client today, telling them that I was gonna be a little later than expected. But I ran into some people, some pissed off client, back from Gothia.” He starts playing with one slit on the leather of the cushion, not looking at Jongdae and Jongin. “I’m good at my job, so I lost them before I took the shuttle bus.” Then, he looks up at Jongin, who’s standing there dumbfounded, and smirks.

“Yet, people saw you running to Amelia, banging on the door and asking to be let in,” Jongdae brings to attention through gritted teeth. “You were probably seen by many.”

At first, Luhan doesn’t reply, simply nodding. “I’ll come up with something to show I’m not involved with you, if you still take me to Lidenbrock.”

Luhan’s story would be plausible, if they knew what he does for a job. Jongin ponders about that before asking. “What was the job?”

Focusing back on Jongin, Luhan smiles. “That’s a bit dangerous for you to know.” Just as easily, he goes back to being their mysterious passenger.

But not for long since Jongdae seems like he’s lost his patience, as he shouts, “JUST SAY IT!”

“Do you know who I am, Jongin?” Luhan directs his attention towards the younger boy instead of Jongdae.

“Luhan?” That earns him a chuckle from said man. “The Deer?” He adds a beat later.

“Correct,” Luhan tells him. “Do you know about the Deer and the Weasel?”

For a moment, Jongin digs through his mind. Those names ring a bell somewhere in the back. For all he likes to read, Jongin sometimes forgets to focus on current issues. He dreams of far-away places, digesting book after book, while Jongdae reads the newspaper and keeps up to date with politics and things that Jongin can’t seem to care about. Yet, the Deer sounds more familiar the more Jongin runs it through his mind, until he remembers it. The realization is obvious on his face because Luhan’s smirk stretches a bit more.

“That’s who I am, kid.” Luhan sounds tired, though. Jongin thinks that for all the fame, Luhan would be prouder of being recognized. “I’m that Deer.”

Jongin becomes aware of how unsafe it is to have Luhan on the ship with them. “What are you doing here?” He ends up asking. “Wait! Where’s the Weasel?”

Luhan’s eyes drop slowly to the floor, a pained expression painting his face. Jongin knows he hit a chord he shouldn’t have. For a second, he feels the urge to go sit with Luhan on the same couch they’ve been spending a long time these last few days. 

“He died last year,” Luhan murmurs.

“You didn’t tell me how it happened.” Jongin remembers Jongdae is still in the room when he asks the question to Luhan. Surprisingly, the gun is no longer pointing at the criminal.

“Pneumonia.” Luhan chuckles bitterly. “We always said that the first one to go would die by a bullet through the heart, probably shot by the other one.” His eyes are locked on the floor. “We were really good partners. Worked so well together.”

Jongin walks to the table to sit down and listen attentively. From the corner of his eye, he sees Jongdae step closer to him, yet his boyfriend doesn’t sit. Jongdae places the gun on the table.  
“What was the job, Luhan?” Jongdae asks.

“This.” The man pulls out something from the inside pocket of Jongdae’s coat with his right hand. The metallic sound they hear is probably Luhan’s hand grasping a hard thing. Whatever it is, it’s something that fits in his fist, Jongin can see. A round thing comes out from Luhan’s hand and, when he extends it, they see a seal.

“A seal?” Jongdae sounds incredulous. “So much trouble for a seal?”

Luhan’s pointed look is enough for Jongdae to not say anything else. “It’s the Governor of Gothia’s seal. With this, you can basically forge any official document. And if, I don’t know, you want to open Gothia’s port to weapons import, or bring in someone who’s blacklisted, this little seal and a good calligraphy copyist can be of big help.”

“Oh...” Jongdae says dumbly. Luhan nods.

“They’re paying well. That’s why I took the job. Since Minseok’s death‒ the Weasel’s death‒, I stayed under the radar but I was somehow found.”

As Luhan speaks, Jongin can see the tired lines on his face. The experiences he’s had are written on every tiny wrinkle his face has. Even though he’s always looked young, as Jongin looks at him, he realizes how much older Luhan actually is, probably older than Jongdae. Jongin remembers every conversation he’s had with Luhan and gets why the man has traveled a lot and has seen so many places. But the man before him doesn’t look like an adventurer anymore, at least not in Jongin’s eyes. In front of him, there’s a lonely, exhausted man. It is then that Jongin recognizes which is the real Luhan and that moves him to stand up. Both Jongdae and Luhan look at him curiously until he takes a seat next to Luhan, on his right side. 

“Jongin…” Jongdae’s warning comes a bit late.

Jongin shushes him. “We’ll take you to Lidenbrock,” Jongin promises, taking Luhan’s metallic hand in his. It feels cold to the touch and a shiver runs down Jongin’s spine when the fingers link in between his. Then, Jongin looks back at Jongdae, who sighs and nods.

“I swear, Jongdae. I’ll find a way to not be associated with Amelia.”

After a curt nod with pursed lips, Jongdae leaves the room, taking the pistol with him. Luhan and Jongin are still holding hands, and that’s where Jongin’s eyes direct to next. Even if it feels weird to hold Luhan’s hand like that, Jongin is fascinated by it. Lifting their linked hands, Jongin inspects the machine. The tiny cogs are still since Luhan is not moving it. When the thumb pulls away, they move and soon the whole hand separates. Luhan gives Jongin the chance to take an even closer look.

“How does it work?”

“It’s connected to the still living tissue,” Luhan explains.

“How did it happen?” Jongin looks up to find Luhan’s fond eyes on him. He fights a blush trying to creep on his cheeks.

“Fighting inside a factory. There was a saw machine near where we were when things got violent.” Luhan’s face shows no traces of pain or sadness at the memory of his accident. He, then, uses his metallic hand to cup Jongin’s face. The sudden coldness makes Jongin wince but not withdraw. 

“I’m sorry to hear about the We‒ Minseok,” Jongin says.

“It’s ok. I’ve had long enough to get over it.” Luhan is looking directly into Jongin’s eyes. His face is much closer than Jongin realized. “Thank you for trusting me, Jongin. It’s hard to find people that do.”

“Don’t make me regret it,” Jongin warns him. He pauses for a few seconds, staring at Luhan. “Jongdae is a great man. He’s just scared for our safety…. With good reason,” he chastises Luhan.

“I know. I promise I’ll be out of your hair soon.” Then, he leans closer. Jongin’s heart is beating loudly in his ears. Yet, when he expects Luhan to go for his lips, the man lowers his head by holding his chin and places a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Jongin! I need you to take a look at the engines!” comes Jongdae’s voice from the other room.

Jongin takes a moment to reply, while he looks into Luhan’s big brown eyes and sees not a glimpse of mystery or anything suspicious. “OK!” He says loud enough for Jongdae to hear. He nods at Luhan and stands up. He grabs his round goggles from the table. On his way to the Red Room, he berates himself for wanting Luhan to kiss him on the lips.

‒

The first night shift after a stop is always easier, that’s why sometimes Jongdae lets Jongin take it. This time, though, Jongdae prefers to be the one awake and alert. The day was much more tiresome than he expected. Although, he had an inkling about Luhan’s identity, he didn’t expect to have it revealed like that. Tiredly rubbing his eyes, Jongdae sighs looking ahead at the darkness in front of him. The sooner they get to Lidenbrock, the better. After all of this is over, Jongdae is taking Jongin on a vacation.

The door of the small control room opens and Jongdae recognizes the steps. They belong to the person that wraps his arms around him every night. Jongin hooks his chin on Jongdae’s shoulder and stares ahead with him, exhaling loudly. His forearms resting on Jongdae’s chest are dirty with coal. Turning his head to the side, Jongdae pecks Jongin’s cheek.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“After the day we had? Impossible.” Jongin yawns.

Jongdae locks the helm and stands up to embrace Jongin. The boy is way taller than him, but when Jongdae holds him, he feels how Jongin loves becoming smaller in his arms. In silence, Jongdae caresses Jongin’s head, making the young boy hum in pleasure. If he knew how, he’d probably purr too.

“You shouldn’t trust people so easily.” Jongdae interrupts the silence.

The advice makes Jongin stand straight and look hard at Jongdae. “You’ve seen his face.” Then, his face relaxes. “He’s alone, he needs help.”

“Jongin,” Jongdae says running his hand from Jongin’s hair to his cheek. Jongin leans into the touch closing his eyes. “An adult like Luhan can deal with loneliness,” he says. “Besides he’s got help. And he’s a criminal,” he adds.

“Just because he can deal with it, it doesn’t mean he should. Being alone in the world is not a good feeling.” Jongin’s statement shocks Jongdae and reminds him of the life Jongin had before he walked into Jongdae’s. It also makes him realize how much Jongin has grown over the years. “As for the help, Chanyeol sent him to us to help him. AND,” he exclaims before Jongdae can interrupt him. “He is a criminal. What he is going to do is dangerous, possibly for us included. But… I thought…” He hesitates for a bit, worrying his lower lip. “I thought I could convince him not to do it.”

Jongdae chuckles, cupping his boyfriend’s face. “What makes you think he’d listen to you?”

Jongin opens his mouth but nothing comes out, so he closes it.

“Sorry to interrupt,” comes Luhan’s voice from the door. “Jongdae, I wanted to talk to you.”

Nodding, Jongdae squeezes Jongin’s hand and pushes him towards the door. On the way out, Jongin smiles at Luhan, whose response is a smile of his own. Clearly, Luhan has taken a liking to Jongin. At least, one of them is safe, Jongdae thinks bitterly. 

“Sit.” Jongdae gestures at the seat next to his, while he focuses back on the helm and checks if the course is still correct. “What is it?” He asks after he makes sure everything is in check.

“How long will you be staying in Lidenbrock?”

“I don’t know for sure.“ Jongdae thinks about their cargo and how he promised Jongin he’d have some days to spend with Sehun. “We wanted to stay for a while. Why?”

“I was thinking… On the day Amelia leaves Lidenbrock, I’ll openly show my face, so that you guys can leave without problem.”

Jongdae’s head snaps to the side, incredulously looking at Luhan. The man’s face is impassive, probably years of schooling himself to look like that. It takes Jongdae a while to come up with words.

“Won’t that…? You’ll end up in prison.”

Luhan shrugs, a small smile playing on his lips. “I was planning on retiring anyway?”

Jongdae fixes the helm and turns to fully face Luhan. With a pointed stare, he says, “Luhan, that’s not retirement.”

“What do you suggest, then?”

“I don’t know. We’ll figure something out.” Jongdae sighs turning to look at the window panel in front of him. It’s dark out and only Amelia’s light let them see ahead. He resumes his control of the ship quietly.

“Thank you, Jongdae,” Luhan starts,”for helping me. I know you’re only doing this because of Jongin, but I’m thankful anyway.”

Jongdae hums in response. For a few minutes, they stay in silence. On the reflection of the window in the barely lighted room, he sees Luhan’s face and knows Jongin was right. He knows he’s gonna regret it later, but he’s more willing now to help Luhan, even if it’s a risk.

‒

On a high tower by the border of the city, stands Lidenbrock’s Station. Higher than Nautilus Station and with more structure than Aronnax’s, it’s built as if it were a train station. Each ship comes to a platform, going under an arch. The metal beams of the structure are exposed, forming an intricate design on the ceiling. It’s an imposing station for a small ship like Amelia, ready to swallow her whole; fitting to a city like Lidenbrock. Crowded and busy, the Station means business.

Jongdae and Jongin prepare for landing and unloading their cargo with a little help from Luhan. While Jongdae chats with one of the workers and presents his papers, Jongin guides Luhan through the boxes. The big wooden ones with the Galaxy stamp are the first to go, one at a time on a cart pushed by Jongin and loaded by Luhan. They will take the cargo elevator to take them down to the city. Jongdae arranges for a truck to help transport them. 

“Is that all?” Jongdae asks, peeking his head inside Amelia’s now mostly empty room.

“Sehun’s boxes,” comes Jongin’s strained reply as he carries one of them. Luhan takes a look at him and picks the other one easily. “There we go. All done!” Jongin’s beaming smile is directed at Jongdae.

“You’ve got everything ready, Luhan?” He looks at their passenger who is holding one box with his right arm and his luggage on the other one. The man nods.

Once they’re all ready, two Station workers carry their cargo to the elevator. Since the dirigibles land on the other side of the station, they only run into other merchants and workers, not tourists or people of the higher classes. Jongdae takes a look back at Luhan’s attire. It’s a little bit messier than when they first met him, but it still stands out. Maybe it’s more about Luhan’s presence and confidence than his clothing. Luhan smiles at him questioningly when he notices him watching.

The elevator is crowded too, but without any other cargo, luckily. The elevators in this station are strong and very well built. They can hold much weight and it’s always fascinated Jongin. When Jongdae looks at his boyfriend, he finds him in awe at the resistant structure before they step out. The truck is waiting for them at the entrance.

“Luhan, what are you gonna do now?” Jongin asks.

“I need to contact my client soon, but before that I could go with you,” the other man explains. Jongin’s smile becomes wider.

“Hop on then!” Jongdae tells them as he takes a seat in the truck. It’ll be a tight fit, but the driver doesn’t really complain. When Luhan notices the other man in the truck, he hesitates, so Jongdae hurries him. “Come on!”

The streets of Lidenbrock are much cleaner than the ones in Gothia, and the air is definitely purer. Gothia’s development of its Industry took a toll on the city. It’s hard to breathe for a normal person, never mind a sick one, like Sehun. That’s why Lidenbrock has become the escape from Gothia. It has a well developed Industry, but much more control of the pollution. The factories are outside the center of the city. It made Lidenbrock improve other aspects, such as parks and cultural spaces. It’s a city for tourism, easy to tell from the amount of people strolling around the streets. Jongin’s always liked the city and Jongdae likes to find jobs that will take them there.

A client they have worked with for a long time is Yifan, a tall man with a serious face. He used to live in Gothia until Sehun’s health worsened and they had to move out. Luckily for him, the tailoring business is better in Lidenbrock. But the fabrics have to be shipped from Gothia and that’s where Jongdae and Jongin come in. Yifan took Sehun under his wing, as his junior tailor. Although, as Jongin always says, Sehun has better taste.

“Yifan!” The store’s bell chimes when Jongdae steps inside while Jongin and Luhan handle the boxes. The place is just as Jongdae remembers; a changing room near the front desk, a wide full mirror on one of the walls and suits, coats, hats, all distributed orderly around the store. 

He hears Yifan’s deep laugh. “I’d recognize your voice from miles away.” The man enters through the door at the back and greets him with a smile and a handshake. Yifan looks impeccable in his stylish three-piece suit.

“How have you been?” Jongdae starts updating on Yifan’s life. Meanwhile, Luhan enters the store, curiously look around as he lets the first box on the floor.

“Who’s that?” whispers Yifan moving his head in Luhan’s direction.

The man in question turns towards them and walks closer to introduce himself. “Good afternoon,” he greets. Jongdae remembers his first impression of Luhan. Yifan and him match, despite Luhan’s current state.

“This is…” he hesitates, unsure if Luhan wants to give his real name away.

“Luhan,” says the man, extending his hand for Yifan to take.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Wu Yifan.”

A loud thump sound comes from the back of the store at the same time Jongin enters puffing out his cheeks. “Luhan! I was waiting for you outside!” He whines, bringing another box inside.

The back door opens and Sehun enters. It’s nice to not see him wearing the mask anymore. Not as tall as Yifan, but taller than Jongin, the boy rushes to hug his friend. Usually, they spend hours catching up. This time Sehun is more interested in his boxes. The two of them, along with Luhan, finish the unloading of the cargo, while Jongdae and Yifan finish their business. Once they’re done, Sehun opens one of his boxes, and Jongdae hears Luhan whisper, “Cards?”. Jongin always brings games or things that Sehun likes for entertainment. The other box is for the medicine that he still needs.

After a while, Luhan comes to the desk where Jongdae and Yifan are talking. “Jongdae,” he interrupts them, “I’ll get going now.” He doesn’t say where, but Jongdae understands and nods. From the corner of his eye, Jongdae can see Jongin focused on their conversation.

“Do you… uh, need anything else?” It’s Jongdae’s way of asking if he wants help.

Luhan shakes his head. “No, thank you. You’ve done more than enough.” He shows Jongdae his gloved hand and waits. This is goodbye for them. Jongdae takes his hand and tries not to wince too noticeably when Luhan’s grip gets playfully stronger. Then, the man turns towards Jongin and bows his head, before greeting everyone else and heading out.

Jongin follows him outside and Jongdae can’t see what happens from the inside of the shop because Luhan’s already far from the windows of the store. Yifan looks at him curiously. “Jongin has a new friend. Luhan will take your place,” he tells Sehun, who chuckles.

‒

There’s not a lot of people on the streets at the moment. It’s lunch time, so most of them are inside a restaurant or at home. Jongin is glad for that because it makes Luhan’s figure visible. Running forwards, he catches up to the man to stop him with a hand on his shoulder. Luhan turns around with a familiar smile on his face.

“That’s not how you say goodbye, Luhan!” Jongin complains. “Not to me.”

“Goodbye, Jongin,” says Luhan, cupping Jongin’s cheek as he always does. Jongin leans into the touch. From up close, Luhan’s brown eyes look beautiful. After a few moments of staring at them, Jongin doesn’t let his fast beating heart stop him from leaning inches closer to Luhan’s face. Determined, he finally kisses Luhan. It’s just a quick press of their lips. When he pulls away, Luhan doesn’t look surprised nor displeased; he looks fond.

“Goodbye, Luhan,” Jongin whispers and steps away, before heading back to Yifan’s store. Staying longer will hurt more.

Before he can even reach the store, he sees Jongdae running his way. Worried about Jongdae’s reaction, he waits for him standing still. But his boyfriend doesn’t show any sign of jealousy; he looks agitated.

“Come on!” he says to Jongin, before passing by him. “Did you see where he’s heading to?”

Jongin starts moving along with him, but doesn’t reply. Jongdae grabs his hand and pulls him to follow Luhan. They see his backside far from them once they turn around the corner and speed up. They’ll be fine following him on foot if he doesn’t take a carriage. His blond hair is very characteristic in between the black hats and other hair colors, very easy to identify from a distance. Jongin has never thought much about it, and now he feels very thankful for it. Luhan’s pace is quick and determined and at moments it’s hard to keep up. It only slows down when they reach a less busy district. Luhan stops a few times, looking at something in his hand and searching around the street.

It’s still daytime when Luhan finally stops in front of what seems to be a warehouse. From afar, Jongdae and Jongin see him hesitate before pushing the door open and stepping inside. They take the chance to get closer. The big metal door that Luhan went through is closed. Jongin looks at Jongdae for a moment. His boyfriend is breathing hard. It doesn’t seem to be because of the exercise only; it must also be the nervousness and the fear. Jongin feels that way too if the way his heart is beating is any sign of it.

There are no sounds coming from inside the place. Jongdae places his finger on his lips unnecessarily and Jongin rolls his eyes at him. What surprises Jongin is Jongdae searching for something inside his coat, on his back. He frowns his eyes in question, until Jongdae reveals his pistol.

"Just in case," Jongdae whispers and Jongin nods.

Jongin is the one that tries to push open the door. It moves slightly, but pushing it a little further makes it creak. Scared, they both step away from it. There has to be another way in. The warehouse is on a corner; there may be another entrance on the other side. Nodding to the side, Jongdae signs Jongin to follow him. There's a smaller black door against the dark brick wall. When they try it, it's closed.

They stay on the sidewalk, leaning against the wall for a few moments. They don't speak out loud. But Jongin has known Jongdae for a really long time and he knows they're thinking about the same thing, whether they should try the main door again. It's nerve-wracking for both of them. Very few times has Jongin seen Jongdae look this worried. In such little time, they have become fond of Luhan and it's scary to think that the man could be in danger.

The noise of a carriage can be heard coming through the other street. The sound of the horseshoes stops suddenly. Jongdae’s and Jongin’s eyes meet in confusion and it’s enough for them to start moving carefully back to the corner. Jongdae stops Jongin with a hand on his chest before his head even peeks from behind the wall. Slowly, Jongdae stretches over the wall to see what’s going on on the other side.

When he turns to look at Jongin, there’s panic in his wide open eyes. “Three men are standing by the door. I only saw two of them holding weapons,” he tells him.

Jongin’s response is to grip Jongdae’s arm hard.

It’s not long before they hear the sound of the main entrance. It’s loud and clear in the now dark evening. After a minutes of silence, gunshots are fired and Jongin’s body reacts before he knows what he’s doing. He jolts forwards in the direction of the door. But Jongdae takes a strong hold of him with both arms. Jongdae’s hand shuts him up from yelling Luhan’s name too.

Suddenly, the small door they were standing close to is yanked open and two men rush outside. They pay little to no attention to Jongdae who takes the chance to step inside.

The place is dark and the only way of knowing where Luhan is is by following the noise. There’s shouting and other sounds. Jongin feels more than he sees Jongdae lift up his arm, pointing the pistol ahead of them. Scared, not just for their own safety but Luhan’s, whose shouts can be heard closer now, Jongin holds onto Jongdae’s back, gripping his coat with all his might.

Unfortunately, the moment they reach an open space that’s better lighted all they get to see is two of the men dragging a gagged Luhan away. There’s fight in the way he moves his legs, but it’s in vain when the third man uses the back of his own pistol to knock him out. Jongin doesn’t scream, but he does gasp. Just like that, they see the men taking an unconscious Luhan out the door.

This time the one who loses control is Jongdae, dashing forward to the entrance, leaving a lost Jongin behind. There’s the sound of two gunshots more and Jongin feels they belong to Jongdae’s pistol.

When his boyfriend walks back inside, even in the darkness of the place, Jongin sees despair in his face. “He’s gone...” he hears him say quietly. “They threw him inside the carriage and left.” Jongdae’s voice breaks.

‒

From the kitchen of Yifan’s house comes the sound of a boiling kettle. Jongdae rubs his tired face, elbows on the dining table. Jongin is sitting by his side and Yifan has gone to contact someone. There’s the sound of teacups and something heavier, probably the teapot, and Sehun walks in with a tray of tea for Jongdae and Jongin. They’ve already explained what happened. Yifan and Sehun are aware of who Luhan is; surprisingly, Yifan seems to know more about him than Jongdae thought. His friend told them he’ll try to find out where Luhan was taken to while Sehun offered them something to drink. They haven’t even had a meal yet, so on the tray there are biscuits to satiate them for now.

Jongin takes one teacup from the tray and hands it to Jongdae. After telling the story, both of them have kept silent and the only interaction has been Jongin’s hand on Jongdae’s thigh. Ever since Jongdae’s father’s death, Jongin’s has become an expert in comforting Jongdae. Maybe that’s why Jongdae loves him. That’s why he’s always thankful to Jongin.

“OK. I’ve talked with a friend of mine,” Yifan explains as he enters the room. “Baekhyun is a very reliable source of information. He knows everyone and everything.” He takes a seat in front of Jongdae. “I told him to find out anything about the Deer and he knows where he is and who’s got him.”

The teacup in Jongdae’s hand clinks when he places it back on the plate. When he’s about to ask, Yifan continues.

“Your dear friend got in trouble back in Gothia. He made a deal with an underground gang called H.G. and, apparently, they’re bitter because, according to them, he didn’t give them everything he promised. He stole a few documents from a bank, that would allow them to access certain accounts. Luhan is an expert in infiltration. Your smart friend promised only the documents, but not changing the names on them, or cleaning H.G.’s name in order to use them,” Yifan explains with an amused smile on his face. “So the documents became invalid as soon as Luhan stole them. He probably knew that. It was easy money if he managed to get away from them before they found out.”

“Why doesn’t it surprise me?” Jongdae shakes his head. “So, where is he now?”

“If he’s still alive,” -Jongdae hears Jongin’s quiet gasp- “he’s at their headquarters. Baekhyun got me the address. We need transport,” he says.

“We?” Jongdae asks.

Yifan lifts one eyebrow at him. “Yes. We. I’m not letting you go alone. I can also get help.”

“You’re too savvy for a tailor,” Jongdae wonders out loud, squinting his eyes at his friend.

“Another day, I’ll tell you all about my life before you met me.” Yifan smirks.

“I’m going, too,” joins Jongin. When Jongdae turns to refuse, he’s met with a facial expression he’s already familiar with. Sighing, he nods. 

All of them stand up, leaving the table as it is, and get ready to go out. Jongdae checks his pistol, he doesn’t have many bullets left. He has to make them count, and if they hurt those who are hurting Luhan, he’ll be glad. Yifan glances at him and opens a drawer. Asking Jongdae if these work, he hands him a little box of bullets. Jongdae loads them on the pistol and the cylinder turns and locks in place. They fit.

At the door, waiting for them, there’s a one-horse carriage. The door is pushed open abruptly from the inside and a cheerful looking guy’s face pops from it. He’s got a bright squared grin on his face.

“Yifan!” He greets Jongdae’s friend. “Yifan’s friend!” Then, he looks at Jongin. “Yifan’s friend’s friend!”

“Get back inside, Baekhyun,” Yifan groans.

Jongdae and Jongin share an amused look and follow Yifan inside the carriage. Baekhyun shakes hands with them, introducing himself and then gesturing towards a man that’s sitting on his side. He looks amicable. To Jongdae, it doesn’t feel like they are on a rescue mission and that worries him greatly. The other man introduces himself as Junmyeon.

The carriage starts moving as they get acquainted with each other.

“So, you’re the famous Jongdae!” Baekhyun exclaims. “I’m friends with Chanyeol.” 

It’s good to find someone else who knows Chanyeol. The man has got a wide network of friends, or something similar, around the world.

“Nice to meet you. Do you know Luhan too?” Jongdae asks.

Baekhyun directs a quick glance at Junmyeon who is looking right back at him. “We’re not exactly friends. But we’re here to help that idiot out of this mess.”

Jongdae chuckles. He feels Jongin’s tense body by his side. When he looks at his boyfriend, he’s worrying his lower lip as he looks through the small window. Jongdae takes his hand and squeezes it softly, comforting him. The carriage keeps shaking as it advances through the night in Lidenbrock.

“Do you needs weapons?” Junmyeon speaks up.

Jongdae pushes his coat and shows them his pistol, while Jongin shakes his head. Baekhyun leans down and takes a small bag from under the seat. He pulls out a newer model of a pistol, with a smaller barrel but a bigger cylinder than Jongdae’s and hands it to Jongin.

Suddenly, the carriage stops and Jongin, Jongdae and Yifan are pulled forwards by the movement of it.

“I told Sunggyu to drop us before reaching the place and to meet us here,” Junmyeon explains. “Come on!”

They descend quickly from the carriage and Junmyeon makes a sign at the driver, who tips his hat nodding. The streets are scarcely lighted, but Baekhyun knows where to go. He leads the way for them. None of them say a word. Jongin still looks anxious whenever Jongdae steals a glance at him. He wants to stop and calm him, but Jongdae himself is feeling fear and worry, told by his sweaty palms and erratic heart. He's in no shape to comfort anyone.

The place they arrive at is a factory. It's not big, but it is isolated from other buildings. Jongdae can see how well it'd work for people like H.G. If someone screams inside the place, no one outside might hear it, because there's no one around.

Baekhyun stops them before they step closer.

“There are four entrances to this place. One is the main door, which we won't be using. It's big and probably guarded. There are two other doors on the northern side,” he explains as he points at one of the sides of the factory. “And one on the western side.”

Jongdae takes a look at the factory. They need to cross a fence, which luckily is open.

“Junmyeon and I will be going to the west. You three handle the north,” Baekhyun continues, pulling out his pistol and cocking it.

Everyone follows and, quietly, they step into the courtyard surrounding the factory. It's a full moon night and they can see the whole place. Yifan gestures at them to go with him, while Junmyeon and Baekhyun walk past the doors to reach the back of the factory. Yifan points at the first door on their side and points at Jongdae and Jongin. They nod at the same time; the directions were simple.

First, Jongdae waits until he sees Yifan nodding and then he tries the door. He turns the knob, opens it and sighs in relief. Behind himself, he can feel Jongin’s strong grip on his coat. The boy is scared, but so is Jongdae.

Carefully, they step inside. The door leads to dark office, with a few desks scattered around the room, visible thanks to the light that’s coming from the windows. If the other door of the office is open, they’ll probably end up in the main room of the plant where the machinery is. Jongdae wonders about where the other doors Yifan and the rest opened lead to.

Jongin releases his grip on Jongdae’s coat and steps by his side, holding the pistol with shaky hands. This time none of them shushes the other, knowing full well how dangerous it can be to make a noise, not just for them, but for Yifan and for Luhan too. The two of them step closer to the other door. Jongdae is very cautious when he tries to open it, but the doorknob rattles and doesn’t open. They can’t get through it.

With a sign of the head, Jongdae points at their way in. Jongin nods and they head out. They have to try Yifan’s door, then. They hurry their steps in case the other men have already reached Luhan’s spot. They’re lucky to find another way of getting in through that door. This room has no doors; it looks like a storage place.

Suddenly, Yifan’s head pops up from behind a wall. He questions them with his eyebrows and Jongdae mouths, ‘closed’. Yifan nods. Together, they find a way to get to the main room. Loud voices can be heard. There are lights on in one corner of the room. Jongdae’s steps are as silent as he can make them, only placing the tips of his feet on the ground. 

A sound coming from afar startles the three of them, causing them to stop. But it also silences the group of men they’re searching for. After a few hushed murmurs, there are steps, luckily not getting near where they are. The problem is that the steps seem to be heading to where Baekhyun and Junmyeon might be. Jongdae can sense the real danger now, thinking about them being discovered.

Yifan places a hand on Jongdae’s shoulder and makes him focus again on their own route. They walk carefully to where the lights can be seen. Yifan leads the way, while Jongin follows behind Jongdae. It’s Yifan who clears the way, quietly pushing things out of the way.

A gunshot, two gunshots and shouting come from the place where Baekhyun and Junmyeon are. The shouting didn’t sound like any of them and that brings panic to Jongdae’s mind, making him grip the pistol in his hand. There’s more movement in the group of H.G. men. It’s time to act, Yifan tells them with a hand gesture before speeding away. 

When Jongdae and Jongin arrive to the place, they see Luhan tied up on top of a machine, hanging from the shackles tied around his wrists. At his feet, there’s a metal cube that Jongdae doesn’t know what it has or what it’s for. But looking at Luhan, he guesses it’s not good. Luhan is motionless and Jongin behind Jongdae shouts Luhan’s name to get a reaction. There’s none. Jongin, then, runs towards Luhan, desperately searching for a way to bring him down. 

Out of the blue, a man comes at Jongdae holding a long stick, ready to hit him. Jongdae lifts up his pistol but he’s frozen in fear. Another gunshot is fired, this time by Yifan, and Jongdae sees the man in front of him fall to the ground, a pool of blood forming under his head.

“Jongdae!” Yifan shouts at him. “Luhan!” He points at Jongin struggling to free the man.

Looking around, he notices Baekhyun and Junmyeon have come closer and helped take down a few of the H.G. men. There weren’t many and, as Jongdae runs to where Jongin and Luhan are, he notices Yifan firing at the last one. Jongdae is quick to turn his head and only focus on Luhan.

Jongin’s already on top of the machine, gingerly trying to keep his balance and not fall inside the open cube. When Jongdae finally reaches them, he hears Jongin muttering Luhan’s name and begging him to be alive. 

“Please, be alive, be alive, please.” Jongdae hears the pain in Jongin’s voice. The boy is struggling with the shackles, not finding a way of liberating his wrists. “Please!” cries Jongin.

Before Jongdae can climb up and help him, Yifan yells, “Got it!” Then, he throws something at Jongdae. When he catches it, he recognizes a key. Looking back at Yifan, he feels relief take over his body. He hurries and reaches up to give it to Jongin.

“It’s ok. We’re here, Luhan. We’re here,” Jongin whispers under his breath.

When the shackles click, Luhan’s unconscious body falls forward and Jongin catches it. They fall over the border of the cube, but are caught before touching the ground by Jongdae, Yifan and Junmyeon.

Now that they’ve got Luhan, Jongdae takes a good look at him. His upper body is exposed. He was battered, as Jongdae can tell from the dark bruises, but there are also a few cuts with a trail of blood under them. His face’s got dried blood under his nose, a busted lip and a purple bruise on his cheekbone. There are very few traces of the handsome man that Jongin and Jongdae know.

Jongin is kneeling on Luhan’s side checking his body, to see the state of him. Jongdae can see how Jongin’s hands shake as they touch every bruise and check the cuts. He even takes the metallic arm and pulls it up, leaning closer to see if it’s fine. Then, he hovers over Luhan’s face and inches closer. “He’s alive,” he tells the rest, and the distress of the whole situation washes away with those few words.

Then, Jongdae looks around at the dead bodies scattered around the room, grimacing as he takes in the sight.

“It’s ok, Jongdae. We’ll clean this up:” Yifan places a hand on his shoulder.

“Oops,” speaks Baekhyun, not looking sorry at all. Jongdae can’t understand how he can joke at a moment like this, when Luhan is laying on the ground.

‒

It’s dawn and the station is getting ready for the day. There are workers moving around the place, carrying cargo and coal bags across the platforms. The cargo elevator only had one man controlling it, when Jongdae and Yifan pulled a semi-conscious Luhan back to Amelia. Yifan’s coat covered Luhan’s body enough for its state to not be noticed. He could pass as a drunkard being taken care of by his friends. Yifan was even smart enough to pick leather gloves to cover Luhan’s hands. He insisted on getting more clothes for the man. Jongdae and Jongin don’t think they can thank him enough.

Jongin takes Jongdae’s place when the captain opens the door to the ship. Amelia is dark and fairly empty, since they’re not transporting anything back from Lidenbrock. Luhan is a heavy weight on Jongin’s shoulder, but he manages to drag him with Yifan all the way up to the common room. Together, they lay him on the couch, while Jongdae stays outside talking with a worker from the Station and Yifan goes to join him.

Luhan’s body plops down on the couch, letting out a quiet groan. The coat that covered his body opens once he’s sitting down. He looks awful. His once pristine skin is decorated with blue, purple and black colors beside the red lines of blood made by some cuts. Jongin can’t feel grossed out; he’s too focused on taking care of Luhan. He takes the first aid kit they have from one of the cupboards in the room. He has to disinfect the bleeding wounds first. Carefully, he takes off Luhan’s coat, to check on his back. There are not cuts there, but it’s full of red bruises. He was probably only beaten up on his back, no cutting, not like his front. Jongin remembers one of the man fighting with a large stick and feels sick to his stomach. It wasn’t about killing Luhan, just hurting him and making him suffer.

After dousing cotton on alcohol, he apologizes to Luhan and places it on the largest cut. Luhan hisses in pain and his gloved right hand grabs Jongin’s wrist. When Jongin looks up, he meets Luhan’s loosely focused eyes.

“Luhan, let me clean you,” he says quietly. The grip on his wrist loosens up, but doesn’t let go of it. Luhan nods.

Jongin goes through each wound carefully, Luhan hissing and wincing each time the cotton touches his skin. It’s painful to see Luhan like this. It’s the most vulnerable Jongin has ever seen him.

When it’s all done and there’s nothing more that Jongin can do, he looks up again at Luhan, who looks more awake. His eyes are clearer. The man looks at him for few moments and murmurs, “thank you.”

Jongin makes sure Jongdae and Yifan are not coming and leans forward to lay a quick kiss on Luhan’s busted lips. When he pulls away, the man has the same fond look Jongin saw when they first kissed.

“Jongin!” Jongdae walks in and Jongin tries not to tense too much. But his boyfriend doesn’t say anything about the atmosphere that could be sensed in the room. “I got us coal. Yifan went to get us food. Get the engines ready.” He says, handing Jongin his goggles. Jongin nods and stands up. 

He walks up to Jongdae to kiss him as he usually does. But Jongdae stops him. With his thumb, he wipes Jongin’s lip. “You have blood there.” He’s got a knowing look in his eyes, but he doesn’t look upset. Jongin finds relief in that. Then, it’s Jongdae who kisses him and pushes him in the direction of the Red Room.

Once everything is ready and they thank Yifan for all the help, Jongdae sets the route to the west. They don’t know exactly where they’ll go. All they know is that Luhan can’t stay in Lidenbrock anymore. Before Amelia takes off, they move Luhan to their own room. They lay him on the bed. He’s almost asleep by then. Exhaustion paints his face. Jongin brushes his hair off his forehead.

“Stay with him, while I take care of the ship,” Jongdae says with a smile.

When Jongin looks at him, he looks not so much upset, but lonely. It hurts Jongin to see that. “Sorry,” he whispers.

“What for?”

“For this.” Jongin gestures at Luhan and knows that Jongdae gets it.

Jongdae steps closer and cups his face. “You don’t need to be sorry. I’m the one that’s sorry. You’ve never had the chance to meet other people or love anyone but me.”

“That’s not true. I’ve stayed with you because I love you. I’ve always known what I wanted.” He hesitates. “And I don’t wanna lose Luhan now.”

“I can’t blame you. The bastard grows on you after a while,” Jongdae says, a gentle smile on his face. “We’ll talk with him once he wakes up, ok?” Then, he kisses Jongin. Their lips belong together. It’s familiar, safe, and just like how Jongin likes it. He’s used to Jongdae’s thin lips fitting with his own thick ones.

After they separate, Jongin nods and Jongdae leaves the room. Looking at Luhan in bed, he makes the decision to crawl in with him. Luhan moves for a bit, lightly opening his eyes. Jongin shushes him and hugs him, as they both fall asleep together.

‒

The bed feels warm and there’s a body next to him. It’s unusual for Jongin to wake up with company, because Jongdae is the one that does the night shift more often. Jongin is lying on his side, arm crossed around an unknown chest. It takes him seconds to remember the night they’ve had and he lifts himself up a bit, to check on Luhan. The man is still sleeping. The light of the room was left on and it now shows Luhan’s peaceful features to Jongin. Luhan’s face is as beautiful up close as Jongin thought when they first met, especially when he’s sleeping. Mildly parted pink lips, despite the red on one side, let out soft breaths. His long lashes shake a bit as the man dreams. It can’t be a bad dream, since he’s not frowning or showing signs of discomfort.

Jongin’s eyes move downwards. Luhan’s body is not fully exposed, so Jongin lowers the sheets. Some of the bandages he put on the night before are tainted red. He needs to change them and clean them again. But he doesn’t want to wake him, not when it’s probably the best sleep Luhan’s had since Minseok’s death.

He can’t stop looking at Luhan. Without realizing it, he moves his hand to palm the man’s cheek, the same way Jongdae and Luhan himself have done to him a thousand times before. It may be the way Jongin has learned to show affection, he thinks as he caresses Luhan’s soft skin. 

The man’s eyelids flutter before they open, blinking until his sight adapts to the room. Luhan stretches himself and whines in pain when it’s too much for him.

“Stay still,” Jongin murmurs, placing a hand on Luhan’s chest.

Luhan nods, taking Jongin’s hand in his and holding it in place. It’s not exactly on his heart, so Jongin can’t tell how fast it’s beating. He can only hope it’s beating as much as his own. 

“I’ll go get the kit to change your bandages.” He points at Luhan’s chest with his chin. And Luhan lets go of his hand humming.

When Jongin leaves the room, he runs into Jongdae, sitting at the table of the common room. He’s got his head in his hands, elbows on the table. Jongin walks in quietly and places his hand on Jongdae’s shoulder. His boyfriend is startled but smiles when he sees it’s Jongin, who leans down and greets him with a kiss.

“How are you?” Jongin asks.

“Just… fine.” Jongdae’s reply feels empty. “You? Luhan?”

“We just woke up,” Jongin tells him. “I’m gonna change his bandages now.”

“Good.” Jongdae nods and says nothing else.

“Are you mad? Upset?” Jongin can’t hide his fear of Jongdae wanting to leave him, because of his newly found feelings for Luhan. 

Jongdae sighs. “Jongin… I can’t be mad at you. I’ve already told you.” Sitting there, Jongdae looks vulnerable and Jongin takes a seat by his side. “I’m so sorry that I’m the only you got to know for years.”

Jongin groans in frustration. “We’ve talked about this!” He’s exasperated. “I’m not leaving you. I love you for who you are and not the circumstances in which we met. Get that in your mind, Jongdae,” he says jabbing his finger to Jongdae’s temple. “Is this why you look sad now?”

“No. Not really. I… Nevermind.” Jongdae is quick to dismiss Jongin’s worry.

The stay in silence, looking at each other, until a noise from the other side of the door breaks the moment. Luhan opens the door; he looks weak, but well enough to be standing on his own. He greets them with a tired smile and goes to the couch to plop down on it. He’s still shirtless, probably waiting for the bandages. And Jongin gets back to work. 

As Jongin focuses on Luhan’s body, Jongdae tells Luhan a bit of what happened the night before. Luhan remembers part of it. He tells them his head hurts, but not too much. They probably hit his head hard, but it didn’t damage him much, since he’s slept and woken up without much of a problem. 

“I’ve set course to the West. But I don’t know where we could stop, yet,” Jongdae explains to Luhan.

“Mmm,” Luhan purses his lips until he winces when Jongin cleans one of his open wounds. But it doesn’t interrupt his thoughts. “How about Pencroff?”

Jongin looks up at his face. Luhan’s smile is the one Jongin’s learned to like.

“I have a friend there. I’m glad I won’t be needing his help this time,” he says, wiggling the exposed fingers of this metallic hand. “Yixing is the reason I have two arms. He’s a mechanic who’s interested in medicine.” 

Jongin knows his grin is wide. He turns to Jongdae, begging him with his eyes to accept Pencroff as their destination. Jongdae sighs and nods, the corners of his lips upturned into the smile that Jongin loves.

“Sure, we can do that. Stop smiling, Jongin,” Jongdae tries to sound annoyed, but he fails.

Jongin keeps working on Luhan’s body; Jongdae stays in the room, watching them together. 

“Enjoying the sight?” Luhan asks teasingly. It feels normal; Jongin likes how Luhan’s coming to his normal self.

“Which one?” Jongdae gives back as much. “Your exposed body or Jongin touching you? Because I’m enjoying both.” Jongdae and Luhan laugh at the comment, while Jongin is left alone in his own embarrassment, feeling the warmth on his cheeks and neck. He lowers his head, not saying anything.

“All this time thinking I was gonna be the one watching you, and the voyeur ends up being yourself, Jongdae,” Luhan clicks his tongue amusedly.

“Please, stop, both of you,” Jongin whines quietly.

“Oh! Right! We need Jongin’s approval for that.” Jongdae says. His voice is tainted with repressed laughter. “What do you think, Jonginnie?”

“Go, set the route, Jongdae.”

His boyfriend leaves the room taking the sound of his laughter with him.

“It’s just a joke, Jongin. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want,” Luhan tells him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I… do… want.” The words struggle to get out of Jongin and, when he looks back at Luhan, the man’s smile is gone in surprise.

“You do?” Luhan checks again. After Jongin shyly nods, he sees Luhan’s eyes grow darker and the man gulps. “Oh… ok, uhm… We’ll see.” 

Jongin laughs at the loss of eloquence in Luhan. “All done,” he says, breaking the new mood. “Go back to sleep. I’ll wake you when it’s time to eat. Call me if you need me. There’s an intercom in the room, if you didn’t notice.” Jongin pats Luhan’s knee and stands up to go to the control room with Jongdae. His heart is beating quickly and he’s shaking a bit in nervousness.

-

After the three of them have dinner together, Jongin goes to check on the engines. Everything is going well and he can go back to Jongdae and Luhan, who he finds chatting freely, talking about Pencroff. Jongin’s already heard Luhan’s stories and it’s now Jongdae who is fascinated with Luhan’s life. 

Luhan’s fully dressed with the clothes Yifan gave him. The tailor got almost the right size; the shirt looks maybe a little too tight on Luhan’s body. Jongin didn’t have much time to appreciate Luhan’s body yet, but now that things are going back to normal, he’s starting to notice how attractive Luhan can be. He’s always known and felt it, but it’s different when he knows that Luhan wants him back and Jongdae is fine with it. He stands at the door, quiet, until Jongdae notices him and gestures at him to step closer.

“You guys should get ready for bed. I’ll take care of the ship,” he tells them before standing up.

Luhan glances at Jongin and then nods back at Jongdae. When Jongin turns to head to their bedroom, Luhan doesn’t follow instantly, he goes to Jongdae and whispers something in his ear. They share twin knowing smiles and then Luhan joins Jongin.

Jongin feels a leather covered hand take his. He looks up to find Luhan’s fond eyes set on his face. He squeezes their linked hands and Jongin feels pleased.

“You don’t need to wear the gloves with us,”

“I got used to it. It feels weird without them,” Luhan explains.

“Ok.”

They turn on the light of the room. The bed is still a mess; they haven’t made it. This is the bedroom Jongin got used to sharing with Jongdae and here he is, sleeping with Luhan. It feels weird to him. Remembering that Jongdae is not upset does calm his heart. Luhan starts working on getting his clothes off before Jongin realizes and, for the first time, Jongin feels shy about it. When Luhan notices it, he chuckles softly.

“What’s wrong, Jongin?” He teases him.

“Nothing.” Jongin pretends he’s fine and brushes his suspenders off his shoulders, letting them fall to his sides. He unbuttons his shirt not daring to look at Luhan, although he feels the man’s eyes on him. 

“You don’t mind if I take off my pants, do you?” Luhan’s got that familiar teasing tone in his voice.

Jongin chuckles, still not looking up. “Of course not,” he says, dropping his shirt on a chair and working on his own pants. His hands are shaking and he’s feeling nervous. It reminds him of his first time with Jongdae when the other man led him through it. Jongin felt safe, despite being a bit nervous. He was comfortable, trusting Jongdae.

He trusts Luhan; he knows Luhan won’t force him. But this side of Luhan is still unknown to Jongin. He can’t imagine how Luhan is in bed, what he likes, or if he will know what Jongin likes. He’s used to Jongdae knowing each part of Jongin’s body. Luhan knows nothing.

“You look too tense, Jongin. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want.” Luhan interrupts his thoughts.

When Jongin turns around, Luhan looks worried for him. And it tells Jongin that Luhan cares about him, maybe not as much as Jongdae because they don’t have the same history together. Luhan cares, though, and it’s enough for Jongin to step closer. They’re both half naked. Luhan’s body still has the marks and bruises, a few bandages left. Standing closer, Jongin notices he’s only a bit taller than Luhan. There are lines in Luhan’s face, a few wrinkles written by experience and Luhan’s own expressions. To Jongin, they make Luhan more attractive. 

“Luhan, I like you,” he speaks. “I want this. I want you.”

Luhan chuckles. “Jongdae’s told me you can be blunt when you’re sure about something. I like that.” Taking Jongin’s hand in his, he stares into his eyes. “I like you too, Jongin.”

But Luhan doesn’t take the first step. He lets Jongin get comfortable; he leaves it up to Jongin. Feeling more confident, he leans in closer and, with a nod and a smile, he closes the distance. The kiss is simple, like the ones they’ve had before. It changes when Jongin starts moving his lips. Luhan’s hand doesn’t let go of him, but he does squeeze him, letting him know it’s okay. And when Jongin lips repeat the actions, Jongin wraps his arms around Luhan. The other man smiles into the kiss, placing his hands on Jongin’s waist. 

It’s a tentative kiss. It’s them getting to know each other in a different way. But just like Jongin, and Luhan, the kiss is decisive. They want this. Usually, Jongin likes letting Jongdae take the lead. With Luhan, Jongin likes to be the one taking chances, as he licks the man’s lips, asking him to open up. The more intense the kiss becomes, the closer they hold each other. Jongin likes everything about it. He can feel Luhan’s full body on him; he can feel it warm under his palms. He moans loudly when Luhan moves his hips closer. He’s enjoying every second of this. And when Luhan’s hand go lower, they stay on his ass. Jongin loves it.

“Wow!” Jongdae’s voice speaks.

Startled, Jongin breaks the kiss and turns to the door, where his boyfriend is leaning on the frame.

“I didn’t expect it to be so sexy.” Jongdae’s voice sounds affected and, from the corner of his eye, Jongin can see Luhan’s pleased, smug face.

“And we’re only just getting started,” Luhan comments, grabbing one of Jongin’s buttcheeks, making him jump in his arms.

“I… guess we’re doing this,” Jongin says in a quiet voice.

“However you want, Jongin. If you want me to leave, I’ll do it.” Jongdae’s eyes speak more than his voice. 

“Stay.”

“Now that that’s settled, let’s move on to the bed, shall we?” Luhan says conversationally, as if they were talking about dinner. Luhan takes him by the hand and guides him to the bed, where he sits him. Standing in front of Jongin, he asks, “What do you want?”

Jongin thinks carefully about his answer. “Just… touch me.”

“Jongin likes fingers.” Jongdae earns a glare from Jongin. “Am I lying, though? How many times have you asked me to open you up slowly with just my fingers? How many times have you begged for them?” Jongdae words make Jongin’s cock stir in his underwear as he bites his lip, not saying anything. “Have you looked at Luhan’s hands, Jongin?” Jongdae steps closer. “Look at them. Luhan, take off your gloves.”

Luhan is smirking as his dark eyes travel down Jongin’s body, stopping at his groin where his half hard cock is. Slowly, he pulls out his left glove, wiggling his long, thin fingers. Now that Jongin pays more attention to it, Luhan’s hand is veiny and his fingers are longer than Jongdae’s, meaning he can probably reach further and Jongin finds the idea pleasing as he feels precome leaking. He looks back at Luhan’s eyes and can’t stop a moan from leaving his throat.

“He’s incredibly sexy,” Luhan tells Jongdae without dropping his stare on Jongin. His left hand runs up Jongin’s thigh as he leans on the bed on his knees. “Lie down, Jongin. Get comfortable.” he tells him. “Where’s the oil?” He then turn towards Jongdae. “You’re overdressed for the occasion, Jongdae.” Jongdae laughs.

Jongin rearranges himself back on the bed, as Jongdae starts working on his clothes, after handing Luhan the oil. Luhan looks at Jongin in question when he hooks his fingers on Jongin’s underwear. Jongin nods, giving him permission, and his member is freed from the constriction of the clothing. He’s not fully hard yet, but looking at Luhan’s face and feeling the soft pads of his fingers on one side and the leather on the other as his hands move up Jongin’s body, he knows it won’t be long until his cock is red and begging. He’ll probably be begging with his mouth too, if Luhan doesn’t hurry up.

There’s a dip on the bed, when a naked Jongdae joins them. He’s in a similar state to Jongin. Yet, Jongdae has a lot more self control, so he probably won’t be coming for a while.

“Now, you’re the one overdressed, Luhan,” Jongdae teases, placing his palm on Luhan’s shoulder blade.

Luhan looks at them and starts pulling down the last bit of clothing. Jongin wants it. He feels the arousal tingling under his skin as Luhan’s cock is exposed. Jongin’s legs are bent, with his feet on the bed, waiting for Luhan to lean closer to him. When Jongdae takes the oil and grabs Luhan’s hand, Jongin notices the bruises the shackles left on Luhan’s wrist. In a second, he sits up and holds Luhan’s forearm to closely examine the bruise.

“You don’t have to, if you can’t,” he mumbles, searching for pain in Luhan’s eyes.

“It’s ok, Jongin. I won’t exert myself,” Luhan assures him before pushing him backwards with his other hand. Jongdae doesn’t look so sure about it, Jongin can see it on his pursed lips. “Come on,” Luhan says, wiggling his fingers for Jongdae to pour oil on them. “Relax, Jongin. I can do it. And you will enjoy it.” He’s got a confident smirk on his face.

Jongin’s cock has softened so Luhan starts running his covered hand over his thigh, letting the softness of the fabric build up the arousal again. It works well, Jongin realizes when the thumb rubs closer to his groin. He can’t help but cant his hips up in search of more.

On his side, Jongdae leans down and his hand runs across Jongin’s chest, passing quickly by a nipple. A sigh leaves Jongin’s mouth that turns into a hiss when Luhan’s cold, wet finger comes in contact with his rim. The finger prods softly around it, covering it all in oil. And when it pushes in at the same time that Jongdae pinches Jongin’s nipple, he tenses and moans.

While Luhan’s finger starts working inside of him, curious, gentle, Jongdae’s mouth finds Jongin’s jaw and kisses a trail all the way to his mouth. It’s the same kiss Jongin’s grown used to. But he can’t focus on it, when the finger inside of him turns into two; two fingers that prod around the walls, looking for the bundle of nerves. The moment they find it, Jongin breaks the kiss, gasping. His body trembles shortly. 

“There it is,” Luhan’s very entertained. His amused voice matches the smug smile, but not the dark eyes. His eyes are not amused; they’re hungry, looking down at Jongin’s body splayed on the bed, left at the mercy of both Jongdae and Luhan. 

Luhan adds a third finger, while Jongdae’s mouth moves downwards and licks a nipple. Jongdae uses his hand to pinch and rub the other one. Luhan’s three fingers spread out inside of him, opening him up. There are so many things he’s feeling, including the drops of precome that are falling on his stomach from his hard cock.

All the while, Luhan’s glove covered hand kept running along his legs, caressing his thighs, touching the most sensitive parts of his legs. But Luhan leaves his legs, focusing only on the fingers he’s got inside Jongin. At least, that’s what Jongin can comprehend of what is happening. His senses are almost getting lost in between all the stimulation. With a cry, they go into overdrive, when Luhan’s hand takes a hold of his cock. The leather runs smoothly over his member, making it leak more.

Jongdae stops his ministrations on his chest after having left hickeys and marks all over it. He can’t kiss his chest anymore, because he’s smirking. Jongin whines at him with a pleading look, not really sure what he’s asking for.

“Come for us, Jongin,” Jongdae whispers in his ear at the same time Luhan’s fingers touch his walls and the stroking becomes faster. Heat and arousal spread from his groin, from all the places he’s being touched in, and Jongdae’s breath tingling his skin is what triggers his orgasm. With a loud cry, Jongin’s come splutters over his stomach, covering part of Luhan’s gloved fingers on the way. 

A hand on his chest, Jongdae’s, caresses it, waiting for Jongin’s breath to calm down. Jongin can’t open his eyes, he’s still trembling from his intense climax. He feels empty after Luhan pulls out his fingers from inside of him, leaving his rim clenching around nothing. Meanwhile, his other hand soothingly rubs Jongin’s lower stomach, spreading a bit of his come. Luhan wipes it with his own glove.

When Jongin becomes aware again of all of this that’s going around him, he hums, pleased with both men’s caring actions.

“Was it good?” Luhan’s voice is strained. Jongin opens his eyes. “Seriously, does he even know how sexy he is?” He directs his question at Jongdae.

“I make sure to tell him often. He doesn’t need another person telling him. It’ll go to his head,” Jongdae answers, taking Jongin’s hand in his and brushing the perspired hair off his forehead, where he places a quick kiss.

Jongin smiles at the men in front of him. He feels loved by not only Jongdae, but Luhan too. Looking at them, Jongin notices that they’re both still hard. “Oh!” he says, staring at a kneeling Luhan in between his legs. His cock is standing straight, red and leaking. The sight makes Jongin feel turned on again.

When Luhan notices it, he pats Jongin’s thigh with his wet hand. “You don’t have to worry about this.”

“But…” Jongin starts and looks at Jongdae, whose eyes are twinkling, knowing what Jongin is thinking.

“Jongin wants to,” he tells Luhan. “You know? Jongin’s really good at blowjobs,” he says casually.

“Mmm,” Luhan seems to ponder about the idea and his cock does stir visibly. 

It’s enough answer for Jongin to sit straight up and maneuver Luhan down on the bed. Luhan’s back meets the board from the bed, as Jongin settles in between his spread legs. “Let me do it,” he purrs and he sees a shiver run down Luhan’s body.

While they rearrange themselves, Jongdae caresses Jongin’s back, reaching to down his ass and thighs. He pinches the skin lightly, making Jongin jump and glare at him. His boyfriend’s got a smug smile on his face.

Luhan has taken off the dirty glove off his hand and Jongin feels the cold metal touching his temple. It makes him shiver, but he likes it. Luhan is very careful when he tangles his fingers in between Jongin’s dark hair. It’s a calming sensation, it brings Jongin’s attention back to Luhan. He leans down and hovers over Luhan’s groin, looking up at the man and seeing the hunger in his eyes. Jongin wants to know how Luhan will react to his actions. So, he inches closer and taking the cock in front of him with one hand, he licks a stripe along the length. He hears Luhan hiss from above and he smiles.

He starts with wet, open kisses on the skin, until he takes the head of Luhan’s cock in between his lips, lightly sucking. Luhan’s hips react before he can stop them, making Jongin gag,and Jongin lets go, with a warning look.

“Sorry,” Luhan says sheepishly. “You have great lips.”

“Your fascination is endearing,” Jongdae comments from behind Jongin. His hands run over Jongin’s back, making him arch.

Jongin takes Luhan by surprise, by pushing his lips down on Luhan’s cock. The noise that leaves Luhan’s mouth is very pleasing. The head hasn’t touched the back of his throat yet, but he starts working on it. Jongin bobs his head trying to go lower each time, keeping his hands on Luhan’s hips to keep him in place. Whenever his lips lower down, he sucks and Luhan moans in response.

For a moment, he forgets Jongdae until he feels a finger prod around his rim. When the finger pushes in and moves around, Jongin moans at the back of his throat and the vibrations are good enough to get another reaction from Luhan.

“Oh, fuck!”

Jongin pulls out to chuckle, but he’s stopped by Jongdae using two fingers inside of him. “Jongdae, I’m ready,” he pants.

He focuses back on Luhan’s cock, putting it back into his mouth, going deeper this time as he senses Jongdae move behind him, situating himself exactly where Jongin wants him. In case Jongdae is still doubting, he wiggles his ass a bit.

Jongdae chuckles, taking a hold of Jongin’s hips with both hands. And then Jongin feels Jongdae’s head pushing in. He moans again, around Luhan’s cock, making the man curse out loud again. Jongin is filled by Jongdae, the familiar pressure pushing in until bottoming out. It fits Jongin as well as he likes it. He wiggles his ass again, as they both get used to it, not letting go of Luhan. He breathes through his nose trying not to pull out. It takes him a few moments to get adjusted to having both cocks inside of him at the same time.

“Can I move, Jongin?” Jongdae pleads. Jongin moans in reply and he feels Jongdae’s hips pull back. Meanwhile, Luhan places both hands on his head, caressing him, helping him. 

Soon, Jongdae starts thrusting faster and faster, helping Jongin go lower on Luhan’s cock. Jongin feels his own cock bouncing with the movement, abandoned until Jongdae’s hand takes care of it. He sucks harder on Luhan, he wants the man to come before him. He’s already struggling to keep up on his knees, The harder Jongdae thrusts, the harder it is to continue sucking Luhan. Suddenly, when Jongdae pushes too far, Jongin falls forward meeting Luhan’s head with the back of his throat and gagging. He pulls out, coughing and uses his hand, moaning loudly now that his mouth is free.

It only takes a few strokes for Luhan to come, and Jongin’s face is so close to it, that he feels the come touching his skin. He closes his eyes as Luhan leaves translucent white on his face.

Jongdae works faster between pushing into Jongin and stroking his cock that it doesn’t take longer for him to come too. His cock pulses in Jongdae’s hand, releasing all over the sheets, with a cry. He falls into Luhan’s lap, absolutely spent, and lets Jongdae keep going. Once he feels more awake, he starts clenching around Jongdae’s cock on purpose and hears his boyfriend curse behind him. He smirks into Luhan’s skin.

Suddenly, Jongdae pulls out and strokes himself until he comes all over Jongin’s back and ass. Jongin turns his head to look at him, as Jongdae draws back, sitting on his shins and resting his arms on the side. He looks as tired as Jongin feels, but the look in his eyes is not tired. His eyes speak of love and the familiar fondness, and the smile he gives Jongin makes him smile back.

A hand cards through Jongin’s hair and Jongin looks back at Luhan. The man has a similar look to Jongdae’s. “Thank you,” Jongin says.

Luhan chuckles. “No, thank you, Jongin.”

“So, we’re all very thankful. I get it. But we have to clean up and change the sheets,” Jongdae interrupts.

“Way to ruin the mood, Jongdae,” Luhan replies, in fake annoyance. “Come on, Jongin. Can you stand up?”

Jongin hums and nods. But still, Luhan helps him up. Jongdae takes care of cleaning Jongin’s face with a wet cloth as Luhan holds him in his arms. Both men surround him, carefully tending to cleaning him. When Jongdae moves to change the sheets of the bed, Jongin is left to lean on Luhan who runs the wet cloth over his stomach. 

Once he’s done, he kisses Jongin’s temple and whispers, “You were great. You are great.” It feels like a confession from the way Luhan’s affection pours from his voice. Jongin feels full in a different way. He puts his arms around Luhan and the embrace is warm enough for their naked bodies.

“Lovely.” Jongdae’s voice lacks the mocking tone it has whenever he speaks to Luhan. And when Jongin looks at him, he’s smiling. “Now, both of you. Come to the bed,” he orders them. They follow.

Luhan lays down first, careful with his bruised back. Jongin takes a moment to see if any of the bandages need changing. But Luhan pulls him by the hand, making him plop down on the bed next to him. While they settle on the bed, Jongdae gets dressed again. He tells them he’ll now give his attention to Amelia. Before he leaves, Jongin whines quietly and Jongdae leans down to kiss his lips.

“Ugh! You taste like Luhan,” he complains. Jongin can’t even feel sorry for it.

Before Jongdae pulls back, Luhan speaks. “What about me?” He puckers up his lips, asking for a kiss. Jongdae laughs shaking his head. But Jongin pulls at his hand and stares at him. Jongdae raises an eyebrow at him. Looking back at Luhan, who’s grinning widely, Jongdae leans over Jongin and gives a short kiss to Luhan. “Ah! Finally!” Luhan exclaims and Jongdae flicks his forehead. “You have to catch up, Jongdae. Jongin is way ahead of you,”he says, rubbing where Jongdae hit him. 

Jongdae shakes his head again smiling and leaves the room. Luhan and Jongin lay back on the bed and they set to sleep for a while, cuddling in the bed Jongdae and Jongin used to share only with each other.

‒

The door to the control room opens, but Jongdae doesn’t react. The light of the day enters from the window panels. It shows his tired face, the bags under his eyes and his sorrowful eyes. It’s weird to see someone who’s always willing to joke and mock people look so exhausted. Jongdae is someone who seems to have a lot of energy. The Jongdae that’s sitting by the helm is different from the other one.

The man is startled when Luhan places a hand on his shoulder in greeting. “Sorry. Did I scare you?” Luhan asks.

Jongdae shakes his head, like coming out of a trance. “I was… a little lost.”

“What’s wrong?” Luhan’s conversations with Jongdae can run a little deeper than the ones with Jongin.

“Nothing, really,” Jongdae dismisses Luhan’s worry with a shake of his hand.

“Yeah. I haven’t known you for long. But I can tell you’re lying.” Luhan observes the man beside him as he sits down on the other seat. Jongdae keeps quiet, worrying his lip. He looks shaken and upset. “Jongdae…” Luhan starts, “is it because of Jongin and me? If you want me to step away, I will.” It hurts Luhan to say it. His feelings for the younger boy have grown a lot in the past weeks.

“Oh, no!” Jongdae quickly shakes his head. “It’s definitely not that.”

“Oh, good. Because I was hoping we could work out thing between us two, too,” Luhan says, winking at Jongdae who catches it without looking straight at him. The man chuckles and the corner of his lips go up a bit. Luhan feels pleased that he made Jongdae smile. “What is it, then? I hope you know you can trust me.”

“It’s…” Jongdae goes silent, probably going over how he’s going to say what is on his mind and Luhan waits patiently. “When we- when we rescued you, back at the factory… I saw… A man died in front of me,” Jongdae explains and it dawns on Luhan. “It was Yifan who fired, not me. But I still feel like I’m the one that killed him.” Jongdae’s hands grip the helm tighter and his arms shake. Luhan stretches his arm, reaching over to Jongdae’s wrist. He forces him to let go of the helm and links their fingers.

“But you didn’t kill him.” There’s very little he can say.

“Luhan,” Jongdae says, turning towards him,“ when I saw you tied and beaten up, I saw red. I had never felt that much rage. I never knew I could feel that. I’m an easy-going person.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that because of me.” Luhan feels apologetic of having brought Jongdae and Jongin into a situation like that.

“It’s not your fault.” He pauses. “Okay, partially it is. You made the deal with them. But I can’t be mad at you.” Jongdae stares at their linked hands.

There’s not a confession told out loud. None of them say what they feel towards each other. Luhan isn’t even sure about it. He knows that his feelings for Jongin are strong, but for Jongdae he feels the potential of growing into caring as much as he does for Jongin. He’s not there yet.

“When someone dies,” Luhan thinks carefully about his words, “you focus on the living. When you lose someone or you see someone die, you remember you’re alive and so are other people. The man you saw dying in front of you is an unknown person. It’s probably someone that hurt me… Jongdae, thanks to you I’m alive,” Luhan explains. Jongdae meets his eye. He doesn’t look as perturbed as he used to when Luhan first walked into the room.

“You’re alive.” He repeats. “It wasn’t just me. Jongin, Yifan, Baekhyun, Junmyeon; they all helped.”

“Ah! Yes! Those friends of yours. I should send them a ‘thank you’ note,” Luhan jokes.

“I had no idea Yifan could do something like this,” Jongdae clearly thinks out loud.

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about your friends, especially Chanyeol.” Luhan laughs.

“Why do you know more about my friends than me?”

Another laugh leaves Luhan’s mouth. “I’ll tell you all about it later. We have a few days until reaching Pencroff.” He says. “But now, you go to sleep with Jongin. He’s waiting for you in bed, sleeping, but if you want to wake him up to have a little fun of your own, go ahead.” He smirks, standing up and lifting Jongdae from his seat. 

Jongdae doesn’t walk to the door. “Do you even know-?” Jongdae starts gesturing at the desk and all of the gadgets surrounding them.

“Yes, I do,” Luhan replies. “Now, go to sleep.”

“How?”

“Another day. Get some rest. I can take this shift.” He tells him.

“Fine,” Jongdae finally says. Before leaving, though, he walks to the seat where Luhan is settling, and takes him by surprise with a kiss, the same way Luhan’s seen Jongin do every time he leaves a room. Luhan chuckles and pats his butt when Jongdae turns to leave.

Alone in the control room, Luhan checks the air pressure on the clock on the wall. His hands take their place on the helm. He looks around. The ship is heading in the same direction the sun is lighting up the land. He sees the darkness ahead, slowly retreating and showing Luhan the landscape. This is another beautiful sight he can add to his list, along with the Stromboli Volcano erupting, Jongin’s admiring eyes and Jongdae’s lips when he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/caterplina).


End file.
